Coming to Terms
by Fayth3
Summary: MaxAlec. People have to come to terms with certain truths and the way they feel about each other, especially when someone goes missing. Gets darker later on.
1. Original Cindy and Joshua

Title: Coming to Terms.  
  
Author: Fayth  
  
Email: fayth82@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Pairing: M/A  
  
Rating: PG13?  
  
Disclaimer: The show has been cancelled. But Cameron and Eglee still have rights…damn them.  
  
Summary: Realisations all around.  
  
A/N: My first Dark Angel fic, so feedback would be appreciated.  
  
Terminal city was, for once, calm and full of everyday living rather than the constant red alert crisis centre it had been of late.  
  
Original Cindy was taking things easy and sitting back, chilling with her new pal Joshua.  
  
"Ya know boo, it's about damn time this place relaxed enough to catch up on some zees, if you catch my drift?"  
  
"Zee's." Joshua repeated gleefully and O.C. smiled.  
  
This was nice. To just sit back and not have to worry about someone who was off on some mission to save their butts or have the place buzzing because some rescue was going on. She sat back against the wall in the room that the transgenic family had named their recreation room, complete with pool table, foosball table and darts board.  
  
"That's right ma boy, its been all go, all the time and Original Cindy is relieved to let go of the drama- rama for five."  
  
Joshua nodded "Its pretty whack."   
  
O.C stretched "Whack is right Josh, why Original Cindy ain't even had time to scope out some honeys and get with the loving. I'm in need of a squeeze."  
  
Joshua frowned, his canine features more pronounced as he puzzled over her phrase "Squeeze Cindy?" he cocked his head "Wont that hurt?"  
  
O.C laughed "Not that kinda squeeze," she paused and added mischievously "At least not all the time."  
  
"Squeeze how?" Joshua leaned forward always eager to learn and be a part of the world that he knew would never accept someone who looked like him.   
  
O.C was always ready to impart some wisdom to her fellow man- or dog man.  
  
"A squeeze is like a honey. You know someone to keep ya'll warm at night and to kiss and snuggle up some. You know?"  
  
"Annie." Joshua said and his face fell.  
  
O.C had heard all about the blind woman that Joshua had fallen for all those months ago and she reached down and patted his hand.  
  
"Chin up boo, your chickie would have wanted ya'll to move on."  
  
Joshua raised his head "Joshua chin up." He gave her a shy grin as she nodded in approval.  
  
"That's my boy."  
  
"Cindy have squeeze?" Joshua asked after a moment.  
  
O.C thought about it for a second "Well there was this fine looking blonde sweet thing at Crash but this sista is looking for something a little more than a one nighter. I think its time I got me a soulmate."   
  
"Soul. Mate?"  
  
"Uh huh." She ran her fingers through her hair "See Boo, a soulmate is special to ya. Like your Annie girl. its someone who you know you'll be with even if ya'll fight it, the heat and chemistry is always there. It could be someone who ya'll be fighting like cat and dog with but then one day the gaze connects the vibe hits and BAM." Joshua jumped "Soul mates. Meant to be."  
  
"Huh huh bam." Joshua chuckled.  
  
"Right, the start though that's my favourite time. The soft lingering looks and sly glances, feeling that goes right down to the tickles and all, making up lame excuses to be with each other and then,"  
  
"Bam.!" Joshua filled in, clapping his hands when O.C agreed with him "Like R-Romeo and J-Juliet?"  
  
"Right, how d'ya know about them?"  
  
"Fathers books." Joshua confessed  
  
"Well yeah Soulmates like Romeo and his Julie, but without the poisoning at the end." She grinned  
  
"Or Robin and Marion."   
  
O.C chuckled "How about Fred and Ginger?"  
  
"Max and Alec." Joshua added in delight at the game they were playing.  
  
Original Cindy closed her gaping mouth and sat back "Say what now?"  
  
"Little fella and Alec?" Joshua's broad grin faded some "Looks, touches and bam?"  
  
She stared at him "Ain't no way pretty boy's getting bam with my boo. She would've told me."  
  
"Not bam yet." Joshua crept forward conspiratorially "But soon."  
  
"Boy you tripping." She shook her head. There was no way that Max and Alec were soulmates, they couldn't even be in the same room as each other without trying to kill each other. Could they?   
  
"No trip, no trip. Joshua see little fella all sad with Logan but when he went away and Alec comes, Max happy with Alec. Not so sad." He nodded as if this was all solved.  
  
O.C considered this. A few weeks of being unable to touch each other had taken its toll on Max and Logan and they'd broken up- this time it was for good and Logan fell into the waiting arms of Asha.   
  
Max had shrugged it off and buried herself in getting terminal City ready for attack and habitable for all the genetically engineered refugees. She had been efficient and effective but underneath her brusque exterior there was sadness in her voice and her eyes that had only very recently begun to dissipate. O.C had never attributed it to Alec though.  
  
Since he had first entered their lives Max had nothing but distain and annoyance for the boy. He'd been the bane of her existence and the subject of more than one late night rant. Original Cindy was forever hearing how irresponsible, untrustworthy, infuriating and unreliable he was, and yet now she thought about it Max did trust him, and rely on him and recently had no cross words to say about him.  
  
As she began to rethink Joshua decided she needed more proof  
  
"Come with Joshua." he grabbed her hand and dragged her to her feet. He pulled her out of the rec room and over the balcony which overlooked most of the warehouse where the transgenics had made their headquarters and led her towards the basement. He led her down the stairs to the store rooms.  
  
He peered around the door to the armoury and gestured that she do the same.  
  
The room was like the rest of the warehouse, grungy, dingy and an off white colour that had probably looked dirty the day they painted it on.  
  
Against the walls were racks of metal shelving with enough weapons to keep a small country armed.  
  
Max was checking over the weapons, making sure that they were in serviceable order and with enough ammunition so that if they were attacked then they would stand a fighting chance. Alec sat across from her running through the checklist. They ran through numbers and series so fast that Original Cindy couldn't keep up and didn't even try. What she did was watch them closely.  
  
Although Max was a genetically engineered soldier capable of killing her without breaking a sweat, Max always looked like a delicate beautiful young model with long silky brown hair and a rosebud mouth. The only way that you could tell that she was different was if you looked into her eyes. Eyes which were older and sadder than they had a right to be and eyes that could chill you to the bone.  
  
Alec also held the movie star good looks that ensured that he was never without a date. Girls flocked to him because of his looks and stayed because of the charm, although there must have been something wrong because he never stayed with the same one for more than two dates before a new one was in her place. Even Original Cindy, although preferring the female of the species, had considered Alec as a perfect male specimen. Say what you wanted about the sadistic tendencies of the concentration camp that was Manticore- they knew how to make them pretty.  
  
As she watched she noted the easy familiarity that they exuded, it was something that she hadn't noticed before..  
  
Max turned to put another gun in its rack and Alec handed it to her. They shared a small smile and it stole O.C's breath  
  
"Bam." She whispered and withdrew, stunned.  
  
"Bam." Joshua agreed "Little fella and medium fella. Soul mates."  
  
O.C crossed her arms and followed Joshua as he moved across the compound.  
  
"Josh my man, they are as clueless as a newborn. We have to get those two together."  
  
"Max and Alec, that's the plan." He nodded  
  
A slow smile spread across O.C's face "Aiight boo, I think I know how." 


	2. Musings of X5's

Title: Coming to Terms.  
  
Author: Fayth  
  
Email: fayth82@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Pairing: M/A  
  
Rating: PG13?  
  
Disclaimer: The show has been cancelled. But Cameron and Eglee still have rights…damn them.  
  
Summary: Realisations all around.  
  
A/N: My first Dark Angel fic, so feedback would be appreciated.  
  
2  
  
Alec watched as Max checked over the last of the guns, running her fingers over its parts in an efficient manner. She slammed the round in with a click and pulled it, her small hands moving like a blur as she expertly handled the weapon.  
  
"Assault rifle, 10k, 400 rounds." She reeled off and Alec made a note on the board.  
  
When he looked up again she had her back to him putting the gun back on the rack which meant that she couldn't see him ogling her ass.  
  
He'd never tell her but watching Max had become his favourite pastime. It wasn't just that she was beautiful, he'd grown up in Manticore where physical attractiveness was as much a prerequisite as speed; and since he'd been out there had been no shortage of attractive women eager to give him company. No there was something else about Max. Had always been if the truth be told.  
  
Maybe it was her caring spirit and the way she'd put her life on the line if it meant helping someone out, even if she would deny such sentimentality. Maybe it was her love of life and freedom which she had fought for all those years, or maybe it was just the fact that she refused to take his crap.  
  
She'd smack him upside the head and tell him to get over himself and no matter how much it frustrated, grated and downright stung- she was immune to his charms.  
  
Any other girl he could smile and cajole in or out of anything- but not Max. No matter how much he flirted or teased she refused to see him as anything other than a friend.   
  
Although it was a miracle she could even see him as that much after all the things that he had done to her. And Logan.  
  
Boy was he glad that that jerk was no longer in the picture. Alec had never thought that Logan was any good for Max, and had wanted to throw an old fashioned tickertape parade the day that Max had finally broken up with the sanctimonious do-gooder. But he had restrained his shouts of glee and wild dances until he was alone in his room. He didn't want to hurt Max's feelings because no matter what she said he knew that she had had feelings for the Dumbass.  
  
And he would give anything to keep Max from being hurt. The thought almost caused him to laugh out loud in surprise, imagine that; egotistical, self centred Alec would do anything to keep Max safe because somewhere along the line he had fallen head over heels for the headstrong transgenic.   
  
He could pin point the exact day that he had discovered these disconcerting feelings.  
  
They were at Crash, before the whole thing with White, when Freak Nation hadn't even been heard of and they still worked at Jam Pony.  
  
He had been sitting at the table with Sketchy just nursing a pitcher of beer and watching Max and O.C hustle some guys at pool.  
  
They were laughing as the guy was losing not only the game but his cool. He had turned to Max and offered something other than money as a forfeit and Max had rebuffed him.  
  
He called her a name that shouldn't be used in polite society and grabbed her ass. Before he even knew what he was doing, Alec was halfway out of his chair ready to pound the guy for daring to touch his girl.  
  
It was that thought, rather than Max's fist connecting with the guy's face that stopped him dead. *His girl*? When had Max ever been his?  
  
She turned to Original Cindy laughing and the sparkle had come back into her eyes and he felt his heart give an uncomfortable lurch as he realised why he had those feelings.  
  
Needless to say, much to Sketchy's surprise, Alec had fled Crash in a panic, shocked to his core at the feelings that he thought that he would never have. The next day he had tried to avoid Max as much as possible and the day after and every day for a week until she had grabbed him by the front of his collar, slammed him against his locker and told him to stop being such a jerk.  
  
It was then, pinned against the metal locker and seeing her beautiful almond eyes staring up at him that he realised that he could be around her, as long as she never realised the extent of his feelings for her and the reasons why he hung around and helped her out.  
  
Maybe then she'd see how much he had changed and wanted to be worthy of her and not such a screw up. Maybe, in time, she'd come to see him as more than a friend and maybe one day she would possibly see him as someone she could trust and rely on and as something more than an annoyance.  
  
"Earth to Alec?" he glanced up surprised as Max caught him daydreaming. A small smile played across her lips. "Welcome back."  
  
"Why did ya miss me?" he replied with a smirk "Just couldn't handle me not talking to you for five seconds, could ya Maxie?"  
  
She rolled her eyes at his playfulness. She could always count on Alec to lighten the mood. She played back.  
  
"Whatever you need to tell yourself. Are we done here?"  
  
He passed her the clipboard and she scanned it seeing the neat rows of information and the easy way that she could incorporate the data. He really was a blessing, he had a flair for organisation and had the ability to make her feel better, it was something that she cherished; even if she never told him so.  
  
"Good job."  
  
He started and blinked at her "What?"  
  
She looked up at him "What?"  
  
"Did my ears deceive me? Did Commander Max actually say that I had done something right?"  
  
His face showed that although he was teasing he was genuinely surprised by her comment and she frowned. She knew that originally she had been hard on him, she blamed him for looking too much like the brother that she had failed and then she blamed him for the virus and losing her chance with Logan but recently she couldn't imagine her life without him. She frowned harder as she couldn't recall the last time that she had praised him for something, or told him how much she appreciated him. She was a soldier and that kind of thing didn't come naturally.  
  
It should though. She decided as she tried to figure out the best way to tell him that she was sorry for being such a bitch to him all the time and that she actually valued his input, without sounding like a sappy girl.  
  
"Yeah." she sighed "Alec-" her serious expression made him lean closer but before she could speak she heard her name being called from the warehouse.  
  
"Max?" the light in the doorway dimmed as Mole walked in, holding his ever present rifle and his cigar smoking away in his mouth.  
  
"What's up Mole?"  
  
"New arrivals." He inclined his head up the stairs. 


	3. At home in TC

3  
  
Max sighed. She had said that she wanted to be informed of every new arrival and have them greet her. It was the only way she knew to keep the chain of command running smoothly and let her know exactly what was going on in her post. This way she could keep an eye on who was coming in, how many more mouths they had to feed and anyone with usable talents who cropped up. It was a great idea but with the scores that kept on arriving it was time consuming too, especially since she had something important that she wanted to say to Alec. She looked up into his blue eyes and sighed. It had to wait, as always her job had to come before personal issues.  
  
"Ok Mole. I'm coming." She walked over to the doorway and glanced back at Alec, she bit her lip wondering whether to just say what was on her mind but decided against it just then. It wasn't like either of them was going anywhere. She turned and walked away into the heart of Terminal City's transgenic headquarters.  
  
The huge warehouse had been the only place big enough to house all the machines, the technology and the manpower that was needed to run an operation as big as Terminal City; the security, the supply line, the surveillance system and the commanding headquarters where they made all their decisions.   
  
Luke – a sweet non-human with a baby-like face who had been engineered to build trenches- stood in one corner surrounded by dozens of TV screens each showing a different part of the City, on the look out for any trouble, he was aided by several non-humans whose eyes flickered between newsreels, game shows and the city. The huge table in the centre of the room was filled with maps and schematics for the City and surrounding areas with special emphasis on any government buildings in the area. In a room leading off to one side was the corridor that led to the hospital wing where their med team had an almost fully functional hospital surgery set up.   
  
Rotations of surveillance and perimeter guard duty were tacked up in the office of the chief of security along with plans for expansion into the outer limits of Terminal City and its buildings, supply details and checkpoints and other essential paperwork.   
  
The whole area just bustled with activity of people going about their lives; it was enough to make Max's heart swell with pride.  
  
Her family was doing aiight.  
  
"Several kids," Mole was saying around his cigar "X series entered Seattle area this morning and snuck around the back way. They were caught by sentry duty and asked to be led to command." He smirked "That's you Princess."   
  
Max nodded acknowledging his manner and she felt Alec come up behind her.  
  
"Piece of shit!" she heard Dix kick something behind her in frustration and fought back a grin. Dix loved to tinker with stuff, see how it worked and try to put it back together again. The transhuman with the optic eye was great at it, but occasionally he came across something he had trouble with and it looked like this was one of those times.  
  
"They look kinda dirty ta me." Mole went on almost talking to himself and Max sighed.  
  
"Okay Mole." She turned away from the lizard man and moved towards the centre of the room. In front of her with their backs to her stood six children standing to attention in a way that only Manticore soldiers knew how.  
  
"At ease." She smiled and walked around to the front of them.  
  
"Max? Max!" before she knew what was going on she was hit by two small missiles around waist level.  
  
"Back in line!" hissed a tall dark haired lad at them.   
  
"Zero?" Max peered at the kid and then pushed back the two that had a tight hold on her "Ralph and Bugler right?"  
  
Ralph turned a red colour under her pale blonde hair as she pulled Bugler back in line.  
  
"Sorry Ma'am."  
  
Max heard numerous chuckles from behind her and knew that the whole of command was watching this.   
  
Great now she was going to have mother hen jokes all week.  
  
"Its okay guys. Hey Fixit, Bullet how's it going?"   
  
"Fine thank you Max, Sir." Zero saluted with a grin.  
  
She walked over to him and ruffled his hair.   
  
These children had been the first she had rescued from White's clutches back when she had first destroyed Manticore over three years ago. They really had grown up, looking now to be in their early teens, except Bugler who was much younger.  
  
"Who's this?" Max nodded towards the small girl who hung shyly back, she had blonde hair that was fine it was almost white.  
  
"X8- 621 ma'am." She said quickly until Fixit nudged her "Uh Icy."   
  
"Icy huh?"  
  
"We found her in a snowdrift up north." Ralph explained "The rest of her unit was missing."   
  
"Sir!" Zero saluted again as he saw Alec and the rest of them followed suit.   
  
"Hey guys." Alec gave them a little wave and smirked at Max who rolled her eyes.  
  
"I thought you guys were headed for Canada."  
  
Bullet shrugged "We were but then we caught a broadcast about this stronghold and we thought we might be able to be of some use."  
  
"Can we stay?" Bugler looked up at her with hope in his eyes.  
  
"Sure." She smiled at him. "Everyone works here though so you will be assigned some duties too, might be garbage detail might be med." She looked at them "Fixit, you excelled at diagnostics and repair right?"   
  
The ginger haired young girl nodded.  
  
"Hey Dix, recruit for ya." Max yelled and the fair skinned transgenic nodded and motioned for the girl to come up towards him. Fixit saluted to Max and rushed off.  
  
"Travit can you get these guys bunked in and then you can report for duty to Mole." She pointed to where Mole was talking to Luke about the screens.  
  
Travit was a white skinned, white haired transgenic that had been especially designed for Antarctic procedures and he was great with the younger transgenics.  
  
"Sure thing boss." He said and motioned for the kids to follow him.  
  
Max watched as they followed him without question and smiled as Bugler waved merrily.  
  
"Is he an X8?" Alec asked.  
  
"Bugle Corps." She replied "Hence the name."  
  
"Was there something you wanted to say to me Max?" he peered at her with sincerity in his face.  
  
She bit her lip, unsure what to say now that she was surrounded by everyone and not alone with him. It was one thing to talk to him but quite another to drop her tough guy façade before the men who respected her.  
  
"It can wait." She glanced at him softly and walked away.  
  
Alec stared after her with a confused _expression. 


	4. White, Sketchy and home again

4  
  
Ames White was not a patient man and if there was one thing that he hated above all else it was inefficiency, and the idiots around him were inefficient. Not only had they been unable to stop the transgenics from inhabiting the city they had neglected to destroy them once they were there and, on top of that, there was a new wave of feeling towards the transgenics and their cause thanks to certain tabloids like that New World weekly and its pro-transgenic approach.  
  
How the hell that new reporter had managed to get interviews and pictures with some of the transgenics when they were supposedly "contained" he wanted so very badly to find out. But like everything else it would have to wait.  
  
There was only thing that he really wanted- that really mattered to him.   
  
"Otto, tell me that you have something?"  
  
The tall Hispanic man looked up at his commanding officer.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
White fought the urge to roll his eyes. Otto wasn't the sharpest tool in the box but he had been loyal to White which was one of the reasons that he was still alive right now.  
  
"Intel reported that several more transgenics found their way into the compound yesterday."  
  
White's already fragile grasp on his temper snapped and he kicked the metal table in front of him. To his credit Otto didn't even blink as the table that was no longer nailed down shot across the room smacking against the wall with a loud bang.  
  
"How the hell are they getting in?"  
  
"Perhaps they have men stationed on the perimeter of the city that we are unaware of and they have been keeping a watch for new arrivals. Since the media keeps regular updates on the situation and these are reaching further a field those transgenics who were unaware of the stronghold are being informed and are making their way here."  
  
White had frozen during Otto's speech and now he turned slowly.  
  
"Once again Otto you've earned your pay today." Despite himself he was impressed with the man's insight.  
  
"Let's have two teams do a search of the Seattle perimeter for these watchmen. Use the thermo scanners and eyes open."  
  
White rubbed his hands together, his mind in a whirl at how he could use this new information to his advantage. Maybe if there were new arrivals he could capture them before the transgenics could take them to the safe house and he could lay a trap for them to be rescued. That way he might be able to get the only thing that he cared about- 452.  
  
Sketchy smiled widely as his editor- Bernie scanned the page he had taken so long to transcribe.  
  
"This is great work Sketchy." The gruff man admitted his eyes open wide. "Is it all true?"  
  
Sketchy nodded "Yeah, I checked and doubled checked dates and even got a quote from an army official that was there at the time. He doesn't mind being quoted. Said he'll do whatever to help the transgenics cause."  
  
"That right?" Bernie took his cigar from the tray reminding Sketchy of Mole at the headquarters.  
  
When he had first started to work here, back when he had only just heard of transgenics and when he didn't know that his best friends were transgenic he hadn't gotten along with Bernie. Bernie thought he was just another loser out looking for prestige but when Sketchy had approached him with full details of the Transgenics and their cause, courtesy of Max, Bernie had done a complete about face.  
  
Sketchy remembered the long conversation he had had when he tried to convince Bernie that making New World Weekly the only Pro- transgenic paper would make damn sure that sales went up and the fact that Sketchy could give the paper exclusive interviews with the transgenics themselves was what had finally tipped the scales. Overnight the paper had turned things around so that they were in full support of those in Terminal City and slowly they were changing people's minds.  
  
Soldiers and generals who recalled fighting alongside the Manticore soldiers were eager to add support to comrades and those who had known those who had escaped supported them by writing in with experiences of how this transgenic had saved their life or helped them out in this way and that way.  
  
NWW was no longer a small tabloid because somewhere along the line, someone high up had agreed with them and handed them funding to keep the paper in high circulation. Apparently his son had been saved by a transgenic in some foreign war or other.  
  
And Sketchy felt like he was finally making up for all the times that he had let Max down, the other day she had actually crept out of Terminal City to come and see him to tell him what a great job he was doing. It meant a lot to him that she would do that and he really thought that she would be pleased with the latest story.  
  
Mole had spilled more details about the missions he went on and he had people transfixed by photos of his lizard like appearance and tales of desert heats and jungle warfare. It was a gripping read and had secured them subscriptions galore.   
  
"Print it." Bernie smiled broadly and Sketchy grinned, grabbing the papers to run the presses.  
  
Max was looking over papers in the great hall when the X7's came back with Travit.  
  
"You get bunked down?" she asked pleasantly.  
  
"Uh huh." Ralph smiled at her "Reporting for duty now."  
  
Max looked around for Mole who was supposed to be dealing with rotations this week and would be able to tell the kids where they would be best suited but the gruff transgenic had wandered off. He had a habit of doing that- not wanting to get too predictable and tied down. Still he'd feel undermined if she randomly assigned these guys tasks.  
  
"Well I guess that the duty will have to wait until tomorrow," she paused "I'll just remember not to put you in med." She grinned at a blushing Ralph remembering that the first time she'd seen Ralph was when she was throwing up whilst Max was fixing a bullet wound.  
  
"I'm better now." she said defensively and the rest of the X-7's laughed.  
  
"Take the afternoon off, go check out the rest of Terminal City but just remember to avoid the perimeter in case there are squads outside."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." They saluted and walked away chattering, Max turned back to her map until she registered that one of them hadn't left.  
  
"What's up Bullet?"  
  
The young guy had sandy blonde hair and big brown eyes which were fixed on her face. He had been named Bullet because the first time she had seen him he had been shot by an extermination squad. She had cauterised the wound and helped him and his friends escape.  
  
"Can I help?" He gestured to the maps "I excelled in strategy and recon." His eager look wasn't lost on her.  
  
Max shrugged "Help yourself."   
  
The kid beamed and moved closer.  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ringo-gurl07 Thanks hon glad you like!  
  
ting- Bugler? He was kinda adorable wasnt he? Now me i prefer Alec or maybe Ben- sane/insane hmm?.  
  
msredux- Of course things are running smoothly, Max keeps the guys in line and Alec the ladies.  
  
cloudburst- see look what you did! Part 4. Hope it lives up to expectation! 


	5. Max and Alec confessions

5  
  
Alec had been all over Terminal City just watching to make sure that everything was running smoothly- or as Max would say, to go and brood. He knew that there was something that Max had wanted to say to him this morning but they had been interrupted before she could say anything. He could tell that whatever it was, was bothering her because she hadn't been her usual acid self to him, although to give her her dues she had been much nicer to him recently- it was almost enough to make a guy hope that…  
  
He shook his head trying not to get his hopes up.  
  
As he entered the base of operations he saw her with her head bent over the table in animated discussion with one of those kids that they had rescued that night all those months ago. What was his name? Bullet or something. He laughed at Max's names for them, he'd obviously gotten off lightly as when it came to names she appeared to have a lack of imagination. She seemed to take whatever came to her head first and reshape it, probably a good idea that she had thought he was a smart- Alec; after she had hit him he could have been named Concussion.  
  
He stood back in the shadows and watched as she laughed at something the kid had said and reached out to ruffle his hair. The boy smiled up at her with plain adoration on his face and it was obvious that he was hanging on her every word and Alec couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Someone had a crush! Not that he could blame the kid, having the biggest crush of all for over two years before admitting that he was, in fact, head over heels in love with the girl.   
  
Even if she did take every opportunity to smack him around. The thought made him grin harder.   
  
He pushed himself away from the wall and crossed the bay.  
  
"Hey Maxie." The little kid scowled at him as if he was deliberately taking away her attention.  
  
"Alec." She smiled and he almost looked around to see who she was smiling at because he was sure that it wasn't at him.  
  
"Picked you up a paper." He tossed the New World Weekly on the desk in front of her.  
  
"Isn't that Mole?" Bullet asked with a confused look at the picture on the cover.  
  
"We have a friend on the inside." She grinned at the thought of Sketchy "Plus I think Mole wants to be a celebrity."  
  
"Everyone's after their 15 minutes of fame." Alec added as she flipped through the pages.  
  
"Is that kind of exposure a good idea?" Bullet frowned  
  
"It's great." Max smiled at him and Alec could have sworn the kid melted.  
  
"What's happening?" he gestured to the maps.  
  
"We got info that a truck load of transgenics are on their way here, we were trying to come up with a route that takes fewest sector checkpoints to get them to TC."   
  
Alec moved closer inhaling her sweet scent "Where are they hailing from?"  
  
"South." She pointed at the bottom of the map as he moved even closer and looked over her shoulder, fully expecting her to elbow him in the ribs and tell him about personal space.  
  
To his surprise she didn't say a word.  
  
"So when do we do this?"  
  
"They are coming in tonight, and I will be taking a team, you'll be staying here."  
  
His jaw dropped "Max!"   
  
Why would she make him stay here? He was the best choice for the mission, he had been on rescue and evade missions with her before so why was she suddenly wanting him away from the field… unless she didn't trust him. He swallowed hard at the thought.  
  
"It would make more sense if I-" he began his voice tight with hurt and confusion searching desperately for a reason why she wouldn't want him out there with her.  
  
Max searched his eyes at his strained tone.   
  
"Bullet would you excuse us for a second?" she glanced down at the boy receiving a grin in return.  
  
She motioned for Alec to follow her up to her office and shut the door behind them.  
  
"Alec?"  
  
"Just don't." he bit out, his hands grasping the back of the chair so hard his knuckles were turning white.  
  
"Just tell me why huh Max, I haven't screwed up any missions, I haven't shirked your orders or proved a liability so why keep me on the fence huh?" he choked past his hurt "Why don't you trust me?"  
  
Max stared shocked for a minute.   
  
"You think I don't trust you?"  
  
"Why else would I have to stay behind?" he closed his eyes in disbelief. He had tried to prove himself to her time and time again and she still couldn't think of him as useful or as anything more than a screw up. It hurt so badly that she still didn't trust him.  
  
"Alec," she paused "I have to go on this mission to show that I am prepared to do whatever I would have everyone else do. To show that I am not scared, not still a run-away oh-niner. But if something happens to me, I want to know that I have left TC and all the transgenics in the most capable hands that I have."  
  
He looked up slowly  
  
"That's you Alec. There is no one that I trust more. I know that I can rely on you to keep everyone safe and to keep them going if anything happens to me. Its not that I don't want you out in the field cause God knows we could use you. You have more tactical sense that most and you can follow orders." She started to pace "You can contribute and I always value your input." She abruptly turned to face him ignoring the shock that she saw on his face. "But I need you here."  
  
Alec couldn't think. He couldn't believe that that had come from Max. She trusted him? She valued him? She thought he was capable of taking care of TC? He felt as if his world had just turned on its head.  
  
Max's lips twitched at the dumbfounded look on his face and she moved forward and placed her hands over his.  
  
"This is something I should have said a long time ago." She took a deep breath  
  
"I'm sorry Alec."  
  
His eyes shot to hers.  
  
"I'm sorry for all the times I called you a screw up, I have never believed that. You were never a screw up." She paused "Occasionally a Dumbass but not a screw up."  
  
He laughed despite himself.  
  
"There is no way that I would have gotten through these last few months without your help and I never told you exactly how much I value you. I do."  
  
She smiled and to Alec it was the sweetest thing he had ever seen in his entire life.  
  
"Although you tell anyone I said that and I'll put the smack down on your ass." She said with her usual aggressive nature.  
  
Suddenly Alec felt much less off kilter and he sighed "Oh thank God, for a moment there I thought I was talking to the nice twin."  
  
Max slapped his arm. "Jerk I don't know why I bother!" but she couldn't stop her lips from curving.  
  
"Hey, just because you have this fixation on my ass-"  
  
"Don't finish that if you value your manhood." She raised an eyebrow and headed for the door.  
  
"I'll call a meeting for the mission in two hours, be here."  
  
"Sure thing boss." He watched as her ass sashayed away "Oh hey Max."  
  
She half turned and glanced over her shoulder. He tried to come up with some witty rejoinder about how she valued him but he couldn't cheapen the gesture, not when it meant so much to him.  
  
"Thanks." He said simply, sincerely and she nodded as she walked away.  
  
tbc...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gabriela13- awesome really? sheepish grin thanks!  
  
ringo-gurl- LOL, you are good for my ego hon.  
  
ting- Skecthy is adorable and more than just a goofball, glad you liked him in the last part.  
  
kitty37- Can't tell you what happens next- it's a surprise!!  
  
acb- Thank you. Glad you read even though not a TC fan.  
  
givealias- updated, howzthat?  
  
Cloudburst-as always cheers pet, if someone takes the time and effort to email me i ALWAYs email back. its polite, plus i love talking to people who like my stuff. constructive criticism is appreciated! Bullet's about 16ish same as Ralph and Zero. 


	6. OC and Otto

6  
  
Original Cindy missed her boo. She was only allowed to spend a certain amount of time each month in Terminal City before she got sick and she had already used up this months allowance because of one crisis or another and she still had three weeks to go before her body's system would have built up enough immunity to withstand a few days at the toxic city. And it bit the big one. She was having a meeting Joshua on how to get her Boo and Alec together. She couldn't believe she had missed the signs!  
  
Max and Alec were actually perfect for each other, at least Alec didn't want to keep putting her in danger, unlike some ridiculous egocentric, cyber-journalists she could mention and whose ass she so wanted to smack down.   
  
She had never gotten along with Logan and was so glad when he and Max finally gave up that ridiculous façade of a relationship. That boy was no good for her, always getting her in danger and never apologising.  
  
But now that Joshua had pointed out that Max and Alec had a thing going on Original Cindy could see the attraction. They'd make such a cute couple and she was determined to do her part in getting them together- if she could be in Terminal City without heaving or turning into a pile of slush.  
  
She pouted cursing the toxic city which kept her from her fantastic matchmaking abilities. From afar the only thing she could do was support Joshua and hope that the two transgenic lovebirds would realise their feelings for each other.  
  
She grabbed a package from the desk and glared at Normal.  
  
"You bip bip me one more time suga and I'll smack your ass."  
  
Normal looked at her warily "I presume this new stance of employer aggression can be blamed by the absence of missy?"  
  
"Max." she corrected and leaned against the counter "Cindy misses her girl."  
  
"And Golden boy." His tone was slightly wistful and O.C gave him a look.  
  
"You still been having them gladiator dreams huh Normal?"  
  
To his credit he didn't blush "Never you mind girly girl, you just deliver those packages." He walked away leaving O.C sighing.  
  
"Hell even teasing Normal ain't that much fun anymore."  
  
She pushed away from the counter and, in the absence of better things to do, went to do some work.  
  
White was finally pleased with something that he had done. Otto laughed derisively, it had only taken three years of them being partnered together to make that happen but still, it was nice to finally have a seal of approval from the agent.  
  
They had monitored all incoming radio and satellite waves and had found a high frequency wave hidden inside a sound wave that pulsed through Seattle for the media. It was higher than any human could hear and almost too high for their machinery. But they had caught it and it wasn't just random digits, it had pattern and form and meant that somewhere tonight there was someone trying to make contact with other beings who could hear that high a frequency- transgenics.  
  
Otto had narrowed down the emanation of the transmission and worked out that two transports had come in from the south today and not passed the rigorous sector checkpoints and only one had enough capacity to hide any transgenics.  
  
It alighted three miles down the border and was waiting. White had actually clapped Otto on the back and smiled. It had almost been enough to give him a heart attack but he had resisted the urge to feel White's head for fever.  
  
They all had their orders and had moved into position hours ago. SWAT teams in the district and on one side of the checkpoint and from somewhere Ames White had managed to score some of those special Agents that had originally been in the Terminal City siege. They had a hard bitter look about them that Otto didn't like and not for the first time did he wonder about his superior's allegiances and hidden agenda.  
  
But despite what White had going, Otto had his job to do. He spoke into his earpiece checking that all bases were covered and settled down in the centre to watch the screens for the oncoming retrieval attempt.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
sorry this was so short but i had a big old writers block. Its done now so two chapters in one- arent you lucky! BTW- the more you feedback teh more i remember to post!  
  
Jenna- Thanks, i think Bullet would have a crush on the gal that saved his bacon pluis it gives Alec something to obsess about!  
  
nat452- Chapters sem to be popping out all over the place- even I have no idea whats gonna happen.  
  
Shay- i love fun and flirty Max and Alec, i dont think she was that evil to him personally.  
  
ringo-gurl07- i am Alec is disguise Mwah hah hah. LOL, Thanks for the praise.  
  
ting- oh she so should have told how much she appreciated him. She said about three words in She aint heavy but damn it should have ended in smootchies!  
  
Cloudburst- hey again! It probably was funny- i do have a weird sense of humour- which you apparently share- be afraid! I love angst and emotion so expect lots of that.  
  
acb- i'm glad your loving- i love the reviews so keep that up!  
  
La Vito- Always a big M/A fan so bonus, romantic scenes will be there and so will some fights but i dont hold with Max bashing so it wont be evil fights. Enjoy!  
  
BTW someone told me to grab a beta and the way my characters seem to be doing their own thing in later chapters- i have NO control, especially over Max!- i think maybe yeah- any volunteers? 


	7. Arms and ambush

7  
  
The ground was damp with dew and the whole place had an earthy musty smell that Max loved. She crawled across the ground as close to the fence as achievable so that the guards wouldn't see her. She wanted to be as quiet as possible, because despite all their planning and details she had a bad feeling about this.  
  
Her team were planted in strategic positions around the perimeter and she had her distraction all lined up waiting to drive through the checkpoint. The plan was to let the truck containing the new recruits up to the checkpoint. Depending on whether the guards stopped to check out the whole truck or let it pass they'd decide if they needed to intervene. If they made it through the checkpoint, there was a SUV waiting around the corner to transport them and a hefty check for the driver. If the guards actually tried to do their job and check out the rear then Max and the rest would move in to take over. Simple? Hardly. Backup were waiting in the wings and she had cover fire laid out in case anything went wrong. They were soldiers they knew the importance of…  
  
… from the corner of her eye she saw a glint of metal in the moonlight and she enlarged her pupil to check it out and her heart stopped in her throat. There in the tree was a soldier- not in her unit, dressed in regulation black and camouflage with night vision goggles and a pinpoint sniper gun. If this was a trap she would expect to see another about sixty metres back which would mean in that tree. Her feline features caught the barest glimpse of a shadow moving independently of the wind- another sniper.  
  
Shit it was an ambush.   
  
"Alpha 1 abort." She hissed into her mouth piece "It's an ambush, fallback."  
  
She heard the truck holding the new transgenics coming up to the checkpoint.  
  
"Dammit." She cursed, their timing couldn't have been worse. There was no way that they were going to get out of this without some sort of fight, even if the snipers didn't actively see them, there was no way that they could take the transgenics out of the truck and deliver them to where the Beta team were waiting with more vehicles to take them back to TC without alerting everyone of their presence, especially now she knew they were being watched. The best she could hope for was for the truck to make it through the checkpoint and they could retrieve it further down the road.  
  
"Beta team fall back down the road, the truck will come through intercept further along. Repeat move back."   
  
She began to edge her way backwards, back into the undergrowth but to her right she heard the snap of a dry twig crunching under someone's weight.  
  
The sector police turned faster that she would have thought possible and swung the heavy duty light towards her right. Max could see the light glare off the eyes of Ally, another girl in her unit.  
  
"There!" they pointed their guns and started to fire and Ally shot forward in a blur and scaled the chain link fence like an acrobat.  
  
"Fallback." Max called into her head piece no longer worrying about being heard, their cover was blown anyway.  
  
The sounds of firing began in the clearing as both police and transgenics started to fight.   
  
"Beta team copy, ready to receive you." The crackle from the phone meant that the backup were standing by to bring them back.  
  
"Gamma team, we have fire, repeat we are under fire."   
  
The harsh sounds of a fire fight echoed all around her. Gamma team were bringing up the rear which meant that they were surrounded.  
  
The truck was taking no chances and broke through the barrier sending the fence flying through the air in a shower of sparks. The snipers in the trees dropped to the ground and hurried forward, crouching low to avoid being targets themselves. Max counted at least thirty.  
  
"Count?" she called.  
  
"Sixty." came the reply from Gamma team leader.  
  
That was close to a hundred soldiers and their gear and the heavy fire that they were laying down meant that they weren't just sector police or militia. These were either army or, she swallowed, White.  
  
If they were White's familiars then they would be that much harder to kill and her guys would go in thinking that they were just ordinaries. They would get themselves outnumbered without even knowing it. She had to make them leave.  
  
"Beta team, once you have them get out of here. Gamma do not engage, I repeat do not engage. Targets are not what they appear. Back to base."  
  
"We have the command; repeat we have them and are falling back."  
  
She could hear the sounds of the rest of her team falling back under their cover fire from Zeta team but as she turned to go she saw Ally struck by random fire. She leaped forward and scaled the fence jumping the last few feet and hauling Ally to her feet.  
  
She ran past the guards, blurring so fast she knew they didn't see her and raced for the road.  
  
SUV's that had bought the three teams were waiting down the road about two miles and she knew that she could get there; she also knew that her team could get there as long as they kept on moving.  
  
"Ally, go." She pushed the young woman to her limits as they raced for the SUV's and safety.  
  
She could see three of the trucks missing and felt a shock of relief as she knew her teams had made it out.  
  
That relief was short lived as a reign of fire haled down on her from above.  
  
She felt a sharp stab in her shoulder and she lurched forwards almost losing her grip on Ally. Dammit she hadn't seen the snipers take new positions. There was no doubt that these were familiars now, they moved too fast for normal soldiers and their aim was uncanny. That thought gave her the extra burst of speed she needed to move faster to the waiting vehicle where her team mates were waiting. A bolt of blur sped towards her and she recognised Biggs grabbing Ally off her.  
  
He was strong and even with Ally's weight he sped ahead of Max and threw Ally in the waiting truck.  
  
"C'mon!" he shouted.  
  
Max could sense her blood loss and was relieved to be nearly home free when she ran head first into a block of solid muscle.  
  
Training taking over she kicked out at the block who grunted and backhanded her right shoulder. Pain and bright lights exploded in her vision and she swept her legs around trying to knock her attacker off balance so she could get to safety.   
  
She managed two steps before she was forcibly knocked off her feet by a taser bolt and when she looked up a ring of dark bodies surrounded her. She stood up and over their shoulder she saw Biggs' horrified face.  
  
"Go." She screamed and got into fighting stance.  
  
"That's an order."  
  
She was kicking out at one and punching another. She saw the van rumble into life and they took off as another familiar struck out at her with his hammer like fists knocking her back.  
  
Without realising it her body surrendered to the soldier within and the flurry of kicks and blocks that Manticore had drilled in at age 9 came out in a torrent taking the guards by surprise.   
  
But no matter how fast she could snap out kicks and how hard her punches were she was no match for eight familiars and certainly no match for eight familiars and their tasers.  
  
The electric charge ran through her body making it shudder and shake harder than when she had seizures and she felt her vision grow dim.  
  
As her vision grew hazy a blurry face stepped in front of her and knelt down until his features faded.  
  
"Hello 452."  
  
And Ames White was the last thing she saw as she blacked out. 


	8. Unaware and unprepared

8  
  
Alec was looking at some paperwork in his office. Okay so he was actually staring into space with a goofy grin thinking about everything that Max had said to him, but the important thing was that if anyone walked in- it looked like he was deep in serious thought.   
  
Her words were still echoing around his head and Max's sweet smile and sincere expression as she told him that she valued him and relied on him above everyone else.   
  
She didn't think he was a screw up.  
  
It was the breakthrough that he had been hoping for but it was so much more than he had ever thought that it could be, it was a dream come true.   
  
She trusted him.   
  
She needed him.  
  
He grinned inanely and sat back in his chair laying his arms high above his head as he basked in the memory.  
  
It wasn't that she had set his mind free on the fact that she actually did like him, although that was a relief in itself. It was more the fact that he was now in a position to know if she was likely to accept his advances. And the possibility was twice as great as it was this time yesterday and that was the reason for the enormous grin on his face and the distraction.  
  
The door edged open and the blonde girl that Alec had suggested be called Ralph entered.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Hey Ralph." He gave her a grin, feeling charitable to everyone right now, no matter how much he wanted to be alone and bask.   
  
She blushed and looked down at her shoes.  
  
"What can I do for ya?" he was used to his affect on women…most women anyway, there were a few that were immune to his charms.  
  
"Uh 45-Max said that she drawn up a roster for us but we couldn't find it."  
  
"Oh." he rummaged through the piles of paperwork on his desk that had managed to accumulate during their stay in Terminal City. It was amazing what had crawled into here. He picked up a cell phone he didn't remember buying…or stealing and tossed aside a week old box of pizza. "She gave it to me, I know its in here somewhere." He vaguely heard Ralph giggling as he tossed books over his head and came up triumphantly with a typed sheet of A4 which looked a little worse for wear with coffee stains all over it.  
  
"Uh," he grinned sheepishly "You do encoded stuff right?"  
  
Ralph giggled again and took the sheet off him. "Yes sir."  
  
"Just don't tell Max." he gave her another conspiratorial look.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Its Alec okay kid?"   
  
"Alec." She repeated dutifully and he knew full well that the next time he saw her she would still call him Sir.  
  
"Thanks." She motioned to the page seemingly reluctant to leave.   
  
"Did you want to talk to me about something kid?"  
  
She hesitated for a second before shaking her head and heading for the door.  
  
"Are you and 452 an item sir?" the words rushed out and Alec tried not to choke.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind." She mumbled and opened the door. As fast as his X5 reflexes were she hadn't even opened it few inches before he was closing it and looking down at her.  
  
"Not so fast kid. Where did that come from?" he leaned against the door.  
  
"Uh it was just something that we…" she was blushing hard this time her face a bright cherry red. "Back when you rescued us you guys were together and you still are and Bullet said that he had heard some of the other transgenics talking and I just wondered." She shrugged.  
  
Alec looked at her.  
  
"Look kid, me and Max is complicated okay. We are just friends but if it gets about that people think we're more, not only will she kick my ass. But she won't want to be my friend anymore plus she'll be pissed and that's never good for anyone."  
  
"But you like her like that?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Can you keep a secret kid?" he wondered if he should even be saying this to her.  
  
"Don't call me kid and I can." She retorted "Its Ralph, you named me yourself."  
  
Alec let loose a broad smirk "So I did Ralph. Okay, I do like Max like that but I don't want anyone else to know got it?"   
  
Ralph beamed at being let in his confidence.  
  
"I won't tell a soul." She promised and he moved to let her leave.  
  
As she opened the door there was another of the kids standing there.  
  
"There you are Ralph." The dark haired lad glared at Alec "We were wondering where you had disappeared off to."  
  
"I was getting the roster Zero." She said with an exasperated tone to her voice that reminded Alec of Max talking to him.  
  
"Thanks Alec." She turned to smile at Alec much to Zero's annoyance.  
  
As the door shut Alec had to put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. Oh things were definitely getting more interesting in Terminal City.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ting- I love angst, really so expect lots of that!  
  
ringo-gurl- in suspense? really well yay me, hows this part?  
  
fan- Thanks, glad you like it.  
  
Jenna- Alec isnt aware just yet but you can be sure he won't be sitting on his pretty tush waiting around. As for someone for Biggs? Who do you suggest?  
  
Secretly beautiful- I'm not stopping! Really this looks liek another Fayth epic...dammit. She won't dissapear, i've been waiting to write the perfect torture scene- so those with weak stomach be warned. As for those in her unit- i hadn't actually given it much thought but you gave me plenty to think about in my other Max story (unposted as yet) so thanks for the constructive feedback.  
  
acb- awww your making me blush!!! 


	9. Flirting with danger

9  
  
Max's head was splitting; it felt like someone had taken a jackhammer and was pounding it right next to her ear. She shifted slightly and felt panic as her hands wouldn't move. Her eyes snapped open and flew up to where her hands were handcuffed to a bar. She tried to get to her feet only to discover that they were shackled together as well. Being the soldier that she was her trained eyes took in her surroundings.  
  
She was in a cage in a warehouse somewhere, if the dripping of a tap was any indication. Each drop made her brain thud loudly and she briefly wondered if White was employing Japanese water torture.   
  
Her vision grew fuzzy as she got to her feet slowly glancing around noting her position and the general layout just in case she got a chance to escape.   
  
The door opening to her left caused her to straighten as Ames White walked in flanked by several familiars in black ops clothing.  
  
"Well, well 452, after all this time I spent looking for you and here you are."  
  
"Look Ames, you gotta get over this obsession you have with me and find another girlfriend." She sassed and enjoyed the look on his face.  
  
"I don't date animals." He sneered at her.  
  
"Aw and there are some farmyard animals that are just crushed."  
  
"Comfy in your cage?" he ran his fingers over the bars.  
  
"Couple of throw pillows, some soft lighting, call it home."  
  
"You belong in a cage." He hissed as his hard brown eyes glared at her.  
  
She shrugged "You belong in a mental institute…kinda like your brother. How is C.J?"   
  
Direct hit. She knew as his jaw clenched.  
  
"My brother is none of your business. The only thing you should be worrying about is how much pain you'll go through before you die."  
  
"Is that all?" she waved a hand as much as she could with it being handcuffed to a bar "Here I was worried you'd try to hit on me."  
  
He turned to his entourage "Is the transport ready?"  
  
"Sir." The guy nodded.  
  
"Are we going out to dinner?" Max's apprehension grew as she realised they were going to move her. The more they moved her, the less likely it was that there would be a rescue from Alec and the gang.  
  
He didn't even glance at her as he moved away taking his boys with him and shutting her in darkness. 


	10. Discovery and disclosure

10  
  
Alec was actually doing some work in main command. He was checking over the cameras with Dix and Luke, waiting for Max to get back which should be soon.  
  
He looked into the camera which showed the back entrance of Terminal City and the industrial district which the police hadn't got as well covered as they had thought. In the darkness he could see the outlines of several trucks.  
  
"They're back." He said and a small smirk ran across his face. Max was back.  
  
He let the others go set up med just in case there were casualties and he monitored the surrounding areas in case they had been marked or followed.  
  
A burst of noise caused him to spin around as Biggs ran in holding a nearly unconscious Ally.   
  
"Med." He called and Cece and Lana raced forward to take the pale transgenic away from his friend.  
  
"We have three wounded." Biggs called as stretchers emerged from the med bay and they raced towards the exit.  
  
Alec's pulse began to pound as he turned to his blood soaked friend.  
  
"It was supposed to be routine, what the hell happened?" he shouted.  
  
"It was an ambush, somehow they knew we were coming, it was a professional job man. " Biggs panted "They were strong and a dead aim. It was like Manticore."  
  
"White." Alec froze catching his friends arm before he could run off to help the team "Where's Max?"  
  
Biggs looked down and Alec's heart stopped.  
  
"Biggs where's Max?" his voice caught as Biggs looked up at him with wide eyes.  
  
"They surrounded her, eight of them with tasers." Alec dropped his hand like he had a disease "We were in the van and she was shot."  
  
"Oh God." Alec thought he was going to be sick.  
  
"She ordered us to keep going. Alec she ordered us."  
  
"Is she-?" he couldn't have finished that to save his life.  
  
"I don't think so, they weren't shooting her." Biggs swallowed "I'm sorry man."  
  
Alec waved him away. His vision swimming and his breath ragged.   
  
White had Max.  
  
*~~  
  
Ames White wasn't taking any chances. He refused to let anyone go near the cage and refused to let her out even to be moved. Instead he had the cage transported to the truck for transportation. To Max's annoyance and White's amusement the truck was an old circus lorry that advertised the attractions with a huge sign proclaiming on its side "Don't feed the animals." Very funny.   
  
In her mind she tried to detail all the twists and turns that she could feel whilst in the van so that if she managed to escape she could find her way back but after hours and hours it seemed like too many twists and turns and the rocking of the carriage of the truck finally lulled her mind and she fell asleep.  
  
~~  
  
Alec paced the headquarters feeling his frustrations bubbling just below the surface of his calm façade. The three transgenics that had been hit were doing okay and Ally was going to be okay once the swelling went down. The debriefing had gone as well as could be expected with Alec grinding his teeth so hard he was getting a migraine.  
  
Apparently they had walked into a Familiar trap. White undoubtedly had Max. Just the thought of that Psycho with his hands on her made Alec mad enough to spit nails and it was taking all his restraint not to scream at them for leaving her behind no matter what the odds were or what she had ordered.  
  
Alec made his way into his office and shut out all the noise from Terminal City, he was going to have to do something that he knew would be hard and he didn't want any witnesses.  
  
He reached for the phone to make a call that he knew he didn't want to make.  
  
"Jam Pony." Normal answered with his usual monotone. He was flipping through papers trying to get this ragged bunch up to scratch as a first class service. Not that he ever expected it to work.  
  
"Normal? Its Alec."  
  
"Golden boy!" Normal's enthusiastic cry grated on Alec's nerves more than the apparent hero worship had ever done back when he was a bike messenger. Not that he would let that interfere, Normal was useful.  
  
"Listen Normal I'd like to chat but it's vital I talk to O.C something bad has happened okay?"  
  
"Can I help?" Normal's sincere tone would have shocked anyone who knew him.  
  
"Get Cindy."   
  
"Girly girl!" Normal called the African who was talking to another of the messengers. "Original Cindy!"  
  
"You talkin' ta me?" O.C wasn't used to Normal calling her by her name.  
  
"Phone." He held out the receiver and her eyebrow raised, normally he wouldn't let them use the phone during company time. That meant that it was probably her favourite transgenic.  
  
She took the phone with a beam.  
  
"Hey Boo!"  
  
"O.C it's Alec."  
  
"Oh baby boo wassup?" there was silence "Alec, what is it?"  
  
"Max." his whisper was heard like a thunderclap.  
  
"Alec, Alec what?" her voice got louder "What's wrong? Where's Max?"  
  
"God Cindy I don't know." She could hear the ragged edge in his voice. "She went on a mission and White and his familiars got her. She's missing Cindy."  
  
Cindy dropped the phone and was surprised to hear a cry sounding like an animal was trapped. The surprising thing was that it was coming from her.  
  
"No, no please not Max." she felt arms touch her back and she spun into the embrace not caring who it was.  
  
From his end in Terminal City Alec could hear the raw desperation in the cry from Max's best friend in the world.  
  
His heart was breaking as he couldn't be there to comfort her and be comforted in return and the thought hit him hard that he shouldn't have had to do that over the phone.  
  
"Cindy? Cindy? O.C?"  
  
"Sorry Champ Cindy's gonna have to go home." Normal's voice was back on the line "If there's anything I can do?"  
  
"Take care of Cindy." Alec managed to choke out and replaced the receiver fighting back tears.  
  
He nearly slumped against the wall as he heard his ragged breathing sound harsh in the silent room. It was killing him, he knew that he had to find Max and bring her home but he had no idea where to start, they hadn't covered insane snake cults hiding perfect transgenics in basic training. And he couldn't even put himself in White's shoes since, no matter what Manticore thought; he wasn't a sociopath like his brother Ben.  
  
He slowly crumpled to the floor allowing his grief to take him for a second. But only a second.  
  
He stood up and straightened his back. He was a soldier and Max had trusted him to take care of Terminal City and its inhabitants and he couldn't do that if he allowed himself to fall apart. Priority one was to find Max. He had to locate her and get her back.  
  
His plan of action firmly in his head he turned ramrod straight in a motion that would have done Manticore proud and headed for the door.  
  
In the back of his head, the part of him that was screaming noted that although Original Cindy was taking this about as well as he wanted to he still had no idea how to tell Joshua. 


	11. Strapped and silence

Okay people things start to get a little rough here. Just thought you'd want to know!  
  
11  
  
Max's stay in Manticore the second time round had instilled in her a healthy hatred of all things hospital like and this place was just one more nail in that coffin.  
  
She had been dragged off the transport and into this place which seemed like it had doubled as Frankenstein's lab in an old movie.  
  
In the centre of the room stood a metal table with restraints at the four corners and head brace and a combination that looked like a medieval straight jacket device in the middle. To one side was a console with hundreds of buttons and a speaker system. A huge TV covered one wall and a metal table with a cloth covered it stood next to the table. On the other side of the table was a metallic unit attached to the table by wires.   
  
There was even a ridge all around the table to catch blood.   
  
Classy.   
  
She had been strapped down to the metal table which was so ice cold it had made her teeth chatter. She, of course, hadn't gone quietly; screaming and kicking and generally making a nuisance of herself.  
  
But with their tasers and their numbers she really didn't have much choice which was why she found herself restrained by leather straps and a head brace that made moving impossible.  
  
So far they hadn't done much to her, drawn out some blood and poked her a bit.  
  
She hadn't even seen White since they had put her in the transport and it made her wonder if perhaps he was being a good boy and following orders for a change.  
  
All that changed when he walked into the lab and dismissed the soldiers.  
  
"Hello again 452."  
  
"We have to stop meeting like this Ames, people are gonna talk."  
  
"Where is my son 452?"  
  
"Did you lose him?" she pretended sympathy.  
  
She was rewarded when his jaw tightened.   
  
"You know they have given you to me to do with as I see fit?"  
  
"So you decided to strap me down?" she winked at him "Kinky."  
  
He shuddered and walked around the table watching her.  
  
"You really are beautiful 452, pity you're an animal."  
  
"Gee you're making me blush." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not many people know that a few moments after you die your eyes go flat and a grey film covers them. It's almost a pity to have those beautiful eyes go grey." He slapped her "Almost."  
  
Max felt blood on her lip, her head still ringing from the slap.  
  
"Well now we've managed to silence you I should get to the proper business. How many transgenics are in Terminal City?"  
  
"More than enough to kick your ass." She retorted and he smiled pressing a button on small switchboard by the side of her. Max felt and electric current slam through her body, leaving her gasping.   
  
"Smarts?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"Little tingle. Kinda pleasant." She fought to keep the rising panic and breathlessness out of her voice.  
  
"How many transgenics in Terminal City?"  
  
"Just me and your mother." She spat and he pressed the button again. She gritted her teeth against the shock that ripped through her and pushed down a scream.  
  
"How are they getting into the city?"  
  
"Magic Carpet."  
  
He turned up the voltage to a setting that had her teeth aching and her left eye twitching.  
  
"Who is the leader?"  
  
"Ray." She grinned at the shocked look that crossed his face.  
  
"Where is my son?"  
  
"You lose him again Amesie?" he pushed the button with cold fury and she managed to hold back her screams as he let the electric shock run for longer leaving her in spasms.  
  
"Where is my son?" he hissed and she motioned for him to come closer.  
  
"Check behind the fridge?"  
  
This time she couldn't hold back her gasp of pain.  
  
A few miles away from the toxic dump known as Terminal City a lone beggar rifled through a trash can for anything salvageable for lunch or to sell. A long time ago, before the pulse they'd called him Joe. Sometimes he managed to find a gem which scored him a few days without a growling belly and a sober mind. Since all those transgenic mutants escaped pickings had been slim. But the closer to Terminal City, the less chance there was that the cops would be interested in hassling a beggar. They were all too worried about what went on behind that walled city and other homeless didn't want to get too close to the city in case they were nabbed by the trannies. Joe didn't care though. He pushed aside a bag of rancid rubbish and saw something in the bottom of the pail which could be some form of clothing. He chuckled with delight at the prospect of something else to stave off the cold.  
  
As he dug for it he suddenly heard a moan and looked up quickly. It was coming from inside the toxic city. The moan turned into a roar and then edged into an animalistic howl that sent shivers right to Joe's soul. Someone somewhere was in pain; the kind of pain that breaks your heart and steals your breath away; the kind that you can't help but feel for. Anguish.  
  
He heard running and glass breaking and a strangled "Joshua!" before the screams continued and a sob that came straight from the heart.  
  
He heard a man call the name again and as the cries grew softer and more heartfelt Joe moved silently away from his prize and took off his hat holding it over his heart in a gesture of respect as the soft cries filled the air.  
  
"I'm disappointed 452." Ames smirked "I was sure you could do better than that."  
  
"Bite me." Max hissed as she felt her body shake with the force of that last burst of electricity through her body. "You think you're tough? you got nothing Ames."  
  
He chuckled "You haven't seen what I have 452, I figured we'd start slow. See what it takes to break an animal."  
  
"Max." she pushed through her clenched teeth  
  
"Animals don't have names 452." He smiled an icy smile and dropped his hand from the machinery to Max's relief and he walked away.  
  
"I'm tired we'll start again tomorrow."   
  
"Aw and here I was just getting comfy." Max retorted.  
  
"Well how about I leave a little something for you to watch?"  
  
He walked over to the console on one side of the room and pushed a few levers.   
  
The huge screen that filled one side of the wall in front of Max lit up with pictures.  
  
A bomb, a crying child, soldiers, words- Mission, duty, expendable, and the pictures came faster and she couldn't close her eyes fast enough. She had been through this kind of indoctrination at Manticore in psy-ops and there was no way some two bit breeding cult was going to break her.  
  
"Hmm perhaps it's not loud enough for you?" his amused tone gave her a second to brace herself as the room erupted in sound. It was so loud to her sensitive genetically enhanced hearing and she swore that she felt her eardrums start to bleed as the cacophony of sound belted out. It was just bangs and booms interspersed by standard mental warfare at supersonically loud frequency, she tried to tell herself as tears slipped down her face. Her eyes snapped open as she tried to distract herself from the subliminal messages in the recording but the only thing in front of her was the video. Bomb, child, mission, duty, sacrifice, animals, expendable, explosion, blood, beatings, carnage, war, mission.  
  
"Night 452, tomorrow we'll start with knives."  
  
Ames White shut the door leaving Max alone with the horror echoing all around her.   
  
~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
cloudburst- Glad you like, i was enjoying bag 'em just last night. I think Ralph and Zero do go well together.  
  
dokushoka79- Thanks pet, no Biggs and CeCe were never killed, i liked them way too much for that.   
  
MirellaM- Max is tough but is she tough enough to get through Ames temper tantrum? Oohh!  
  
Secretlybeautiful- Uh...can't really make them upbeat since Max is kinda in White's control but i will look into writing a fluffy piece just for you! Did you read "Impress me" by any chance?  
  
ting- glad you kept reading! heres some more. 


	12. Denial and delegation

12

Logan watched through the video cam as Alec stared at him.

"Well?"

"Alec, as much I hate to say it-"

"So don't." his tone brooked no argument "They could have killed her in the forest but they didn't."

Logan nodded "I've had sources check out the surrounding area and all transports within the past few days but nothing. At least nothing out of the ordinary."

Alec refused to let the words penetrate his heart. It had been three days since the team had returned without Max and so far they hadn't found out anything. White and his men seemed to have disappeared into thin air- taking Max with them. 

"Okay." He scratched the back of his head "Let's try something new. They probably went out another way. How about all the sector breaks, they wouldn't have stayed in Seattle. Not even White's that arrogant."

Logan was typing away quickly.

"We have twelve checkpoints out of Seattle." He informed Alec.

Alec nodded "We'll need to grease some palms to get the info."

He spun in his chair to call Mole.

"Hey we need to send men to each of the checkpoints out of Seattle with enough firepower but cash to get some answers."

"Why just men?"

Alec spun around to see Original Cindy standing there with her hands on her hips in a typical go-to-hell pose.

"O.C." he breathed and as quick as a flash they were hugging tightly.

"We'll find her boo." She whispered as she ran her fingers through his short hair.

He pulled away and tried to smile "Of course we will."

"Besides she'd kick your ass for that macho crap. Baby boo, don't you get that a girl's tude and her wares will get ya more answers than cash and flash?"

Alec thought over her words "Sending out women?"

"Ya'll have them in TC?" she raised an eyebrow.

He couldn't help the smirk "Sure."

"And they all revved up like home girl?" 

"No one quite like Max but I get the point. Mole!" he called "Scrap that and get me the female unit in here."

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Get me some honeyz and we'll do this the ol' fashioned way."

"Whoa." He grabbed her arm before she could walk away "What do you mean we?"

She arched an eyebrow at him "Now I know you don't think that Original Cindy is gonna let your grungy ass save the day do ya. Home girl is in a jam and Original Cindy melts the marmalade. Got it suga?"

"Its dangerous O.C." he stated trying to quiet her words.

"Yeah and O.C's dangerous to your health if ya think I'm gonna just do nuthin'." She moved closer "Besides boo, soldiers they may be but what do they know about flirting?" she pointed over his shoulder to where twenty odd females stood to attention.

He folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall with a nonchalance he didn't feel.

"We were trained in the effective use of sexuality and devious methods to achieve our goals."

"That right?" she answered "Damn that is some fine use of materials." She eyed the recruits. "But Original Cindy has the flava and I'm doing it."

Alec nodded "Okay, just be careful okay. If anything happens to you when Max comes back she'll hand me my ass in a sling."

"Like you won't enjoy it." she grinned as his jaw dropped. "Oh yeah O.C knows all about your little lusty thang and she approves."

Alec fought the blush as he heard Mole chuckle behind him. He turned to pin the transgenic with a glare only to see Mole as stoic as usual.

"Get outta here before you start hurling." He said gruffly and O.C marched over to the female unit with a sway in her walk that had more than one transgenic watching.

He shook his head and turned back to the video camera where Logan was waiting with a strange look on his face. 

"Was that Original Cindy?" he asked

"Yeah." Alec sat back in the chair.

"Is that true, do you and Max have something going on?"

Alec wasn't sure how to handle that one.  As far as he knew he and Max weren't anything other than friends but that wasn't to say that when she got back they wouldn't be more. As soon as she returned he meant to tell her what he felt about her. How much he loved her. He had wasted too many chances and if he couldn't get her back…no he wouldn't think like that; she had to come back.

Logan had watched him as silence fell over the two men heavier than iron.

"You just treat her right." Logan said in a croaky voice that was closer to how Alec was feeling than he would allow.

For that moment in time he envied Logan Cale. Because he didn't have the fate of an entire nation resting on his shoulders and he didn't have to mask the feelings that he felt for the one he loved who could be dying somewhere alone with only a psycho for company doing god knows what to her. He didn't have to push it all back and try to focus.  

"I will." was all he said before pushing it all away and getting down to business again.


	13. Sketchy and survival

13

Sketchy had been called by Eyes Only. The very thought was enough to make his palms sweat. He had been contacted by *the* cyber journalist. Although the message was far from revolutionary. 

Max was missing. The girl who'd wrestled his ass out of more jams than he could remember was missing. He felt icy at the thought of Max being gone but Eyes Only assured him that he could do something to help and that was all that Sketchy needed to hear.

Anything to help Max; which was why he was on the phone with one of the high ranking generals that had officially supported the transgenic cause.

"Yes Sir, I understand that the whereabouts of the military installations are top secret. Yes I realise that it could mean your job. The transgenics aren't as big a threat as the national media would have you believe. A group of military has captured a member of the transgenic command and instead of shooting her they have taken her away I'm sure that you can understand what they have in store for her."

He listened for a few minutes. 

"Yes Sir. So what can you tell me?" a grin blew across Sketchy's face as he grabbed a pen and paper.

As soon as she got out of here Max was heading for the nearest trading store and selling her soul for some aspirin. 

She was allowed out of her fetters once a day to use the bathroom and to have gruel- like food shoved down her throat. Each time she hoped she could escape but they kept her so doped up and surrounded she knew she'd have to bide her time. She hadn't been able to see daylight or night time but she counted guard rotations. Since she had been strapped to this damn table there had been twenty one guard rotations. Three a day meant that she had been in this damn room for a week. 

A whole week of White and his inane questions. How many in Terminal City, how do you get in, how do they get out, what are the weakness, when do the sentries change, what are their capabilities, where do they pee, blah blah woof woof.

The voltage had gone so high she had felt her hair stand on end and then White had, true to his words, started with knives. The ridges that ran along the sides of the metal table were there to catch blood and did their job well. From her slightly elevated position she could see it collect in a little tray to be poured down the drain or taken away to do whatever. At this point she really didn't care much about what they did with it. All she cared about was sectioning off her pain from her awareness the way that Manticore had taught them. The worse part was that Max knew that they hadn't even gotten to all the torture groups yet. They'd done loud and sharp and cold. But still had blunt and hot to go through. That in itself was enough to make her want to leave.

The speakers and visual screen were on all the time now even when White was in the room; he did turn it down to continue his questions though. She'd stopped with her smart assed remarks in an attempt to distance herself from the situation, a fact which annoyed White who no longer even got random words from her.

The door opened and White walked in with that smirk on his face.

"Well hello 452, how are we feeling?" he turned down the stereo but Max refused to react.

"Still giving me the silent treatment?" he shrugged "Doesn't matter, today we try something new."

Two men came in behind him dressed in white clothes and each brandishing a tray.

One of them held it over her prone body and whipped off the cover.

White pulled the syringe off the tray and held it in front of her.

"A little muscle relaxant, we want to see how quick it takes for it to work before we start asking more questions, maybe you'll be more amenable."

He nodded and they grabbed her arm pumping it into her skin.

"Now here we go again 452. How many transgenics in Terminal City?"

As Max retreated to her quiet place she began to think about Terminal City and wondered what was going on there. Did they wonder where she was or did they think she was dead? How was Joshua, how was O.C? Was Alec leading them? The thought made her smile. 

Of course he was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

Sorry these chapters were so short- just need to get where I am going but it should pick up now!

Candyabble- That's what was supposed to happen, Max makes me laugh at the best of times so here she really is doing well!

Alecsgirl- Leave you hanging? Would I…?

Fan- dudette! LOL, I love your reviews!

Cloudburst- C.J didn't die, his bro took him back to that place and locked and gagged him…I wish I could do that to my brothers.

Tabitha- I can't believe you missed it either!!!

Lyndsay- well the more you review, the quicker I update so get moving girl! LOL.

Ting- Glads you liked Joe, I wasn't sure about how to do the whole telling Joshua thing but I am glad that it worked!

Dokushoka79- I loved Biggs and Cece hope to have them more in the story too. I'll look into that separation thing- thanks for the C.C.

Cloudburst- One tough lady indeed.  Like I said before I'm glad that the thing with Joe worked so well. More torture? Hmmm as for Alec? I love living up to expectation…not!

Grumpy2348- Thanks, I'm glad you think so pet.


	14. Ralph's revelation

A/N sorry about the delay… I got sort of Left Behind (G)

14

Alec was glaring at the annoying transgenic as he blustered his way through his report.

"So what you are telling me is that we have a major water crisis and only just now am I being informed of this?"

"Well Max was-" too late the transgenic realised his blunder. No one mentioned Max's name to Alec. Not unless they wanted their commander to lose whatever good mood he had managed to find and his eyes to darken.

"What?" he growled.

"She was handling it before, she had us scouting for places to hook up the supply and had all the leads written down so we could search for places to tap. She even had Eyes Only helping us out on that one. Without her we don't know where the places to drill or dig are. We need that paper-it's probably in her office." The guy- Tris figured he might as well go the whole hog if he was going to upset his commander. Alec glanced up towards the locked office. He couldn't bring himself to go in there. 

Max had been missing for a month now and they still hadn't found her.

A whole damn month!!

There had been so many trucks leaving all exits of Seattle that tracking each and every one down, including the stops it made and its destination and cargo was taking so much time and resources. Not that anyone in Terminal City argued with the direction of resources or its objectives. Despite being one of the oh niner escapees Max had managed to integrate herself into everyone's hearts and they all wanted her back almost as desperately as Alec did. 

Still he wouldn't give up on her. He would find a way to bring her back.

He got up, ignoring the looks from everyone as he made his way up to her office and pushed open the door, praying that she'd be there sitting in her chair behind the desk. She'd look up at him and her mouth would twist in a half smile and half grimace as if she was pleased to see him but didn't want to show him. Then she'd roll her eyes at his cocky comments and gesture for him to sit down.

The image was so real that it physically hurt when she wasn't there. His eyes closed against the hurt and he stumbled into her office, his eyes searching for the vital paper.

He'd taken for granted exactly how much Max had to do while she was here. Supplies, water, medical, food, shelter, arms and security for over nine hundred transgenics and hundreds more non humans and anomalies was no mean feat for anyone let alone one person and he vowed to himself that when she came back to take over command- and she would be back, because he couldn't allow himself to think anything else- he would get her to delegate more. 

"Sir, she might have left it on the board." He turned and Ralph pointed at the cork board that someone had managed to salvage from the junkyard that was Terminal City.

"Right." He said not begrudging the company of the sandy blonde haired girl who had taken to following him around recently.

She was the only one who he'd told about his thing with Max and she didn't judge or tell him he was crazy or anything. She just listened. It was nice.

Thankfully she had gotten over her little crush on him which made him feel better since he wasn't leading a kid on. 

She shut the door behind her and cocked her head. 

"I know that we haven't been here long but we owe our lives to you and Max and we want to help." She said softly.

Alec nodded as he reached out to untack the vital list from the board, his fingers tracing over Max's handwriting, hands shaking slightly.

"So I put me and Bullet and Zero on perimeter watch."

Alec turned to her "Right."

She blushed "I figured that they would be less likely to shoot at kids."

It was almost enough to crack a smile at. She always hated it when anyone called her a kid.

"So how are things going with you and Zero?" he tried to direct himself from his surroundings and at her disgruntled look he had to hide a smirk.

"Oh he's such a…such a, urgh." She threw her hands up "First he tells me that we should be doing something useful to help out and earn our keep and then he tells me that he doesn't want me to do perimeter watch…or arms maintenance or scouting or missions. It's like he doesn't trust me or something." She pouted.

"Maybe he's watching out for you?" Alec felt better, it was so much more interesting to listen to other peoples problems. Especially when they were so amusing.

He'd cottoned on to the fact that Zero had a huge crush on Ralph when the kid glared at him every time he came close to the girl or asked her to come with him to do certain tasks. Sometimes Zero even got up and moved between the two of them which amused Alec no end. Ralph was way too young for him and besides he liked someone else.

But Zero didn't know that and he perceived Alec as a threat, but he still had enough respect for the chain of command that it didn't affect his working in the place.  The funny thing was that Ralph had no idea that Zero was in love with her.

All the things he did to get a rise out of her, which he didn't explain his reasoning's behind, irritated her and caused her to lash out at him calling him arrogant and stupid and unreliable…and this was hitting too close to home.

"He's not my C.O." she maintained with a huff. "He's a jerk. You know I was talking to Bullet and Zero actually ordered me to get back to work and quit flirting!"

Bullet was another one who didn't much like Alec. Bullet had a crush on Max and considered Alec as competition. Had Max been here to see, he would have loved to tease her like crazy about the kid with a crush but he was just a reminder that she was gone.

"Maybe he was jealous?" Alec tried to put in a good word for the kid who reminded him more of him than he would like to admit.

Ralph gave him a sceptical look "Zero? Please! He thinks he's such a ladies man, I swear he flirts with every female transgenic that comes in here.  Besides he likes to annoy me. He said that I was a bitch and too aggressive."

"So what did you do when he said that?" Alec said biting back a snigger.

"I hit him." She shrugged.

This time Alec couldn't help the chuckle that escaped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I know I'm sorry! I haven't forgotten about this story really- I just got sidetracked by Left Behind and Moving Ahead and yeah okay I had this really bad block with this story and was totally at a loss as to where the hell it was going. Anyway. Here's the next bit. PLEASE REVIEW!!! This one is kicking my ass!

Secretly Beautiful- Thanks pet. I tried to make it less ,Max's world of pain but does suffer some. More perfection now.

Grumpy2348- Thanks, glad you picked up on the upturned triangle thing.

Jade_ph- I have my own flavour! Plus there was nothing actually wrong with the shows plot…just the casting!!!

Ting- who doesn't love Sketchy??

Lyndsay- O.C also rules!

Jen Drake- cute. I like that.

Csiphile- yeah about that slow building… J glad it's going down well.

MirellaM- I'm scared for Max and hot for Alec..uh sorry for Alec…yep you were right. LOL

Cloudburst- Welcome pet, I'll try to make the chapters longer in future. 

Katherine Buffy Geller- Fayth is a brandname?? LOL love it! I agree with every word you said, I read so many fics where Max is such an uber bitch to Alec and he is Manticore's finest and overpowers her with his pinky. Yeah ok 10 years more training but NOWHERE in the show do they insinuated that he is top dog. I think that's one reason why my stories are so Maxcentric. I love the girl- she is Dark Angel after all and all the constant putting her down calling her Logan's lapdog and all gets me so damn riled up. S2 Max was a moper but she had damn good reason what with losing most of her sibs and then having to put up with Logan and on top of that the guy that was trying to kill her and incidentally looks like her murdering brother who she had to kill happens to be around…I'd be in a permanent PMS phase. Ok rant over. Normal service will resume in 3…2…1…

Harry and the Potter- Thanks pet, hope you enjoy.

Gamegirl452 – Glad LB inspired you to read this, I'm not too sure who I'll team Biggs up with but I'll keep Jondy in mind.

Natasgi- Will do as soon as White is finished with her- promise!!   


	15. Bleeding and believing

A/N ok sorry this has taken so long. And now I have to rant; yesterday on ff.net I read this fic that BLATANTLY bastardised Max. It was completely OOC and OTT and I hated it, I couldn't read past the fifth chapter and it put me in a bad mood for the rest of the day. Max isn't the antichrist. She is the dark Angel- the show is about her and no one wants to watch a show about a self-obsessed whiny bitch… if they did they'd watch Dawson's creek or Buffy. (Both shows I love btw) AND it made me re-evaluate my Buffy bashing in earlier fic (thank you SO much for that note sarcasm) But in retaliation it made me update so hey cloud…silver lining. 

Rant over now for the fic.

15

The nice thing about drugs was that they made moving hyperactive, mouthy transgenics so easy. White smiled as they picked up 452 like she was a kitten and transported her to the car.

His superiors had decided that she wouldn't tell them about the weaknesses of Terminal City and so was useless and the conclave had decreed that she was too dangerous to live and should be killed so that their purpose could be realised. 

To Ames, this was exactly what he had been waiting for. He'd been a good boy for the higher powers and the conclave and had kept her in the designated area and asked her the right questions and not tortured her too much. And now he was being rewarded. They had told him to "dispose" of her, and he knew the right place to take her and hopefully get the answers that he wanted.

He had waited along time to have 452 in his clutches.

He smiled all the way to the safe house.

When Max woke up she wasn't in a pristine white room with music blaring and pictures dancing across her cornea. Her head was still aching and so were her arms, and damn if she didn't have pins and needles in her feet.

Max's eyes snapped open as her faculties returned to her and she became more aware of her surroundings.

Her arms were held high above her head tied with wire and hung over a grappling hook suspended to the ceiling so that her feet were barely touching the floor, her arms holding her full weight.

She looked up and waited for her vision to adjust to the darkness that was all around her. She could make out dark walls and the place smelled musty, behind her she could vaguely see some stairs leading up to a locked and barred wooden door. There was a table and chair in front of her with various books and pages and she could hear the annoying sound of water dripping. For a second Max wondered if she was back in her old apartment and Original Cindy had gotten into some of that scary bondage stuff.

The thought was displaced as she heard White open a door and walk down the stairs followed by two bodyguards or lackeys whatever floats your boat.

"452!" he motioned around "Welcome to the last place you'll ever see. You understand now that no one knows and cares where you are. The conclave has their answers and the police have theirs. 494 came forward and bargained for your life. He gave us numbers and entrances and schedules all for you." He grinned "and he told us it was just a summer fling."

Max rolled her eyes- sure Alec just betrayed Terminal City for her. Right!

"Oh of course we had him killed."

He picked up a folder that was on the rickety wooden table in front of him and pulled a piece of paper out and held it in front of her.

Her breath caught in her throat as she glanced at it.

Alec was lying there in a pool of blood, his body at a strange angle.

"No." the raw sound escaped before she could believe it.

White grinned triumphantly "We have the dog boy under observation and the rest of the transgenics are being herded up as we speak ready to be…well," he smirked at her "Lets just say that compared to you they'll get off easy."

He pointed two fingers to her head and pretended to pull the trigger.

"Bam."

Max couldn't tear her eyes away from the picture as he laid it on the table in front of her. She looked down at it, her grungy unwashed hair falling into her face as she memorised the picture. The way his hair stuck up at the front, his clothes.

"Now 452, you are still alive and in pain because I want to know about Ray. Where is my son? Tell me and I'll make things easy on you and give you your peace."

Max felt something in her freeze. He'd killed Alec. 

Manticore may have been sadistic and brutal, more inclined towards torture than tutelage but it had drilled one thing into its soldiers and that was that the mission was the most important and that nothing could stop the mission from being fulfilled and suddenly everything was that much easier. 

Max had a new mission and nothing else mattered and there was nothing that could make her fail in this.

Everything else faded into the background and her entire being focussed on that.

She was going to kill Ames White.

When she looked up at him through her dark curls she swore he took a step back.

"4-452?" his stutter impressed upon her that she was conveying her intent through her eyes.

Her lazy smile chilled him to the bone as he fought for decorum.

"Ray?" her voice, unused for so long rasped heavily in the cold air.

"Screw you."

His fist shot out and punched her, snapping her head back.

She felt blood trickle down her lip.

"So we finally get to blunt?"

Ames motioned to the shadows where two men that had been with him came into the light.

"What's' with the bully boys Amesie? Can't deal with Li'l old me?"

"I don't like to get dirty." He said and stepped back as they moved into her line of sight.

"This is Brutus, he likes to hit things." He shrugged "A tad Neanderthal like but it gets the job done."

"Cave man bill." She mocked and Brutus swung his ham like fists into her midsection knocking the breath out of her.

"And then there is Cordon, he likes his weapons."

Cordon had an iron bar in his hands.

"Guess its true what they say, some guys gotta compensate." she eyed the bar as it swung and contacted with her leg. Pain shot up her shin as she felt her leg break.

 Max hadn't screamed or begged once in her time at Manticore, nor at the hands of her foster father and she hadn't when White had her tied to the table in the lab and she'd be damned if she started now.

He walked around her in a circle.

"All your friends are dead 452, all of them. Hunted and destroyed like cattle. It was like shooting fish in a barrel. Easy. Oh one or two put up a fight but since their illustrious leader abandoned them they were like lambs to the slaughter." He stopped in front of her "No one will be coming to your rescue 452. You might as well be dead. Do you think animals go to heaven?"

His question was to himself and Max didn't dignify him with an answer.

"Still, the police and to some extent the conclave wanted me to temper the interrogation in the lab. They were recording it all I managed to secure a tape. I think it was the sight of you being tortured that did 494 in. he offered anything to get you out." He looked disgusted at the idea. "But he didn't know where Ray was, or was he lying to protect his ass. Whatever it was the conclave doesn't need you anymore and they gave you to me. I won't be as lenient." White leaned closer practically whispering in her ear.

"As soon as you tell me I'll let you die 452."

"Did you try behind the sofa?"

White let out a sigh.

"Gentlemen."

Brutus slapped her and her head reeled as Cordon smacked her other leg with the pipe and Brutus landed a punch to her midsection.

"Now how about we try again. Where is Ray?"

"Go to hell and take a left."

Brutus slammed his fist into her face again.

"Where is Ray?"

"Pimping on Broadway."

Slap.

"Where is Ray?"

"Hanging ten in Australia."

Punch.

"Where is Ray?"

"Bite me."

~~~~~~

 Alec was in a better mood than he had been in for the past two months because they finally had a lead on Max. According to some of Sketchy's military contacts there were bases that had been unoccupied for years in the greater Seattle area that had shown recent signs of being reused.  This was great news because they had discovered that the trucks that they thought had left Seattle with Max in had, in fact, doubled back and was still in the city limits. 

This drastically reduced the area that they had to work from and the chance of actually finding Max was far greater than it had been.

He ran his fingers through his hair and grinned at Logan's appearance on the video camera.

"Hey Logan buddy, thanks for the info."

"I have camera surveillance of activity on four of the military bases. But nothing concrete yet. Two seem to be rearming so it's possible that they could be holding a transgenic but Alec?"

"Yeah." Alec's mood faded with the look on Logan's face.

"If Max is still alive,"

"She is." Alec interrupted "I would know if she was dead."

"Alright." Logan's sceptical look peeved Alec. "But it's been two months and in all this time they might have had the chance to reindoctrinate her like they managed to do to Zack, or wipe her memory or even move her further away."

Alec felt his joy drain as he considered Logan's words. He was right. It was entirely possible that Max had been reindoctrinated and taken back to a Manticore type project. 

It was entirely possible that she would hate Alec for not finding her sooner, it was entirely possible that she was unable to remember him, it was entirely possible all sorts of things but he knew, deep down on some molecular level that she was still alive. And that's what kept him going.

"I know." He confessed his voice low "You think I haven't thought about this?" he grew angry "You think I haven't laid awake at night wondering what state Max will be in when we bring her back? You think I can't possibly care as much as you huh Logan?"

Logan just stared at the irate X-5.

"No that's not what I think Alec, I know you care about Max, I mean she's practically your sister."

Alec laughed derisively "Oh yeah got some real brotherly feelings about Max, kinda like big brother Zack did huh?" he moved closer to the screen "Gonna send me off to some farm Logan?"

Logan's face grew dark and he glared "How about we concentrate on getting her back."

Alec sat back and regained his cool. He was nothing if not trained how to disguise his emotions. A cocky grin slid back onto his features.

"Sure Logie, now how about this base?"

~**************************************************~~~~~~~

Ok so I know it's been a while and I apologise- really! But this fic hasn't been speaking to me as much so back burner but anyhow here we go. Thanks to Gamegirl for beta for me on this part.

Nat452- Sorry I didn't hurry!

Natasgi- Ralph and Zero- Mini Max and Alec!

Bittersweet bitch- I wish I did own the show, I would have scrapped season 2 and made my own. Thanks for the kudos girl!

Secretlybeautiful- Max wont be tortured for much longer, poor girl I've kept her hanging for months! Ralph should be in it more too!

Acb- You love me? Aw bless ya. People always look at me funny when I scream at the computer screen too. Especially the other day and that story (coughBITCH) Ahem. I won't nod and forget it. thanks for the advice.

Dokushoka79- So glad no one minds the hiatus but I felt I should at least show willing. Ant hints welcome for plot development.

Ting- Thanks pet, Ralph is funny aint she? Alec and Max goodness soon.

Kat's cat- LOL, thank you. Hope you like the next parts as much.

Cloudburst- how's the exams going? Alec is a survivor so he has to keep on going but he is finding it hard I must admit (almost as much as me!)

Grumpy2348- More here! 


	16. Escape and evade

A/N okay. Here we go again. Please please can someone help? In my other story Moving Ahead/Alongside I made pics for the characters and I can't recall who Drew and Tara are in Real life. Can anyone help? I just need names!

16

~~~~~~

Ames White did not count patience among the skills that he possessed. Some might say that it had been bred out of him, much like other emotions such as sentimentality and compassion. Unfortunately he knew that patience would, on occasion, come in handy- especially when dealing with this cold hearted transgenic bitch 452.

She had resisted his every attempt to find his son.

Brutus had gone all out until she was just a mass of bruises and blood. Thanks to Cordon almost every bone in her body was broken, although her transgenic healing had kicked in and healed a few as he had moved onto knives.

Her shoulder still had the bullet wound from her failed rescue attempt that had finally put her in his clutches, he had used a knife to reopen the healing wound and wished she'd have screamed when it hurt like the bitch she was.

He had gotten a sadistic kind of enjoyment from carving her designation into her left arm and using a lighter which he never needed for smoking to burn it into the other arm. The smell of smoking flesh had left him feeling quite queasy so he hadn't carried on with fire torture.

But with each slice and each breakage he could feel her closer to dying and she still hadn't caved. Despite himself he was impressed and lamented that she wasn't a Familiar or part of the cult, her breeding stock would be very high. Even through his admiration for her resilience he was fast reaching the end of his temper. He wanted his son dammit.

"452, where is my son?" he roared at her.

Max spat out blood from the last time that Brutus had swiped her and shot him a weak grin.

"Ru-"she coughed and spat out more blood. It seemed like Brutus had hit a lung. "Running with the drug lords?" she managed not to spit up her internal organs which was kinda the plan. "or maybe hiding from daddy dearest who turned out to be a psycho?"

"BITCH!" White screamed and whipped his gun out from his shoulder holster which had made its way behind his back.

"Temper temper Amesie." She taunted and he lost his last piece of composure and aimed the gun.

"Fen'os tol bitch." He spat and a shot rang out loud and clear.

~~~

O.C sat with Ralph and Joshua playing a hand of poker. Truth be told she had become fond of the blonde haired transgenic, coming to think of her like a little sister.

"So you and Zero got a little sumin' goin' on?"

Ralph blushed and cursed the fact that she did. She was reasonably certain that Manticore trained soldiers shouldn't turn cherry red every time someone embarrassed them… just as she was sure that Manticore soldiers didn't throw up every time they saw blood either.

Probably a good thing the place blew up.

"No, Zero is a total jerk. I don't like him."

O.C looked across at Joshua "Methinks the gal protests a whole lot more than she should huh Joshua?"

Joshua grinned "Zero and Ralph that's the plan."

"No." Ralph shook her head "Fold by the way, he's mean to me."

"Well you mean right back suga." O.C said with a glint in her eye. She put down her cards and raked in the chips "Way Original Cindy sees it takes two ta tango."

"What?"

Alec who was sitting in the corner his head turned to look out of the window at the darkness leaned his head against the wall and sighed.

"Ralph never took common verbal, it means you both do it."

"Oh." Ralph frowned "He makes me crazy."

"Well now." Cindy said as she dealt out the cards "see this scenario sets some serious flags a-waving. I recall a certain good looking punk ass transgenic riling up my girl just so she'd talk to him. Ain't that right baby boo?"

Alec didn't answer his mind on other things so Joshua answered for him.

"Alec make little fella mad and Little fella smack Alec ass."

They all stared at him for a heartbeat.

"She put the smack down on his ass." O.C corrected.

"Smack down." He repeated dutifully.

"Look Ralph, the delio is this; no guy will do a double take, eyes deuce, looking twice atcha if he don't want to kick it, got it?"

"Um." Ralph often wondered what language Original Cindy spoke because she was sure it wasn't English.

"Word up, even a transgenic like Zero is deep down a guy. All guys wanna kick it, especially with a knock down sista like yourself. He's just too scared to put up boo."

Alec laughed at Ralph's perplexed look and she glared at him.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger." He held his hands up.

"No shooting messengers. Alec not at Jam Pony anymore." 

Ralph smiled and patted Joshua's hand.

As she dealt out a hand O.C got up and walked over to Alec.

"Hey baby boo, you okay?"

"She's out there somewhere Cin." He stared out into the darkened city. "God knows where and in what condition and we're sitting here playing poker."

"Some are." She glanced back to where Joshua and Ralph were playing games still. "You think you should be out there still lookin'?"

"I know it."

"Boo, you've been looking for two months, we won't ever give up on my girl but we have to chill back or we won't be in any condition to save her ass when we find her."

"Manticore used to say the same thing. Shove aside your feelings because they'll get you killed." His tight jaw told what he thought of that.

"I ain't saying to push aside no feelings Alec. You love Max and she loves you."

Alec looked up at her, hope and tears shining in his eyes, a rare moment of vulnerability with one of the few people that wouldn't mock him for it.

"I don't care if she hates me Cindy, I just want her back."

"Me too boo." Original Cindy put her arms around Alec's shoulders and held him tight as tears slipped from her eyes and traced down her cheeks.

Cindy suddenly laughed "Damn Max is gonna kick our butts if she sees us messing up my make up and your rep like that."

Alec laughed despite himself "Oh she's just fixated on my ass anyway."

"Well it's nice for a guy."

"I'll turn ya yet." He teased and his grin turned her stomach in knots. She was a sister playa but damn he was fine.

"There's ma boy and that diamond smile and now come play with us?"

Alec shook his head "Not tonight Cindy. I wanna watch." He motioned out into the street and O.C smiled and rejoined the game.

Alec stared at the window pane his thoughts miles away and his heart even further. 

Max was out there somewhere that much he hadn't lied about. He knew it with every fibre of his being, every beat of his heart. Whether she loved him or not didn't really matter, he wasn't lying when he told Cindy that she could hate him as long as she was back here with him. Kicking his ass and calling him a screw up, hell he'd even support her getting back together with stooge boy Logan just as long as she was safe. He leaned his head against the cold window pane and listened to the sounds of his friends playing in the background. He knew that tonight, just like every night he had had since she had vanished that he wouldn't be sleeping well. His mind tormenting him with images of what was happening to her, where she was and the condition she was in. Each one left him shaken and covered in sweat, they had him waking up screaming- the sight of her blood soaked body crying for him to save her a constant nightmare, one that didn't disappear in the daytime.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max had often wondered why Manticore referred to them as machines. They had feelings, emotions, drives and thoughts independent of their "unit" what was so machine like about that? But as she slowly regained consciousness she felt herself checking for damage control and suddenly understood. Her body did a systems check. 

Head- intact, bruised and hurting like hell; but intact.

Body- possibly broken ribs and punctured lung, healing thanks to Manticore. Bruised ribs definitely and a shoulder wound possibly infected. Covered in blood.

Arms- sore as hell, numb with blood loss and burnt.

Legs- one gun shot wound care of Ames White's temper tantrum and one almost healed broken leg care of Cordon. 

All in all she about as in shape as… okay she felt and looked half dead but she wasn't and for the first time she wasn't in the company of Ames White and his retards.

Her brain opened her eyes and she felt herself come online.

Mission priority- Kill White. 

Primary consideration- regroup for tactical analysis and recuperation. 

To achieve aims- escape.

Max surveyed her surroundings with the keen eye of a soldier. The grappling hook that she was hung upon was standard four star mainly used for burglar work and if she could swing herself high enough then she could unhook herself. This would cause considerable damage to her already taxed body but it seemed to be now or never.

Max lifted her legs up and felt her arms and stomach muscles scream with the effort as she swung them backwards. Pain exploded in her back and for a brief moment she wondered what they had done to her while she had been unconscious. But that wasn't part of her primary directive and she pushed it aside as she swung herself higher. The wire around her wrist bit in as it rubbed in the metal grappling hook. She felt fresh blood begin to trickle down her arm. But she persevered and swung, ignoring the excruciating pain that made her want to seek oblivion.

Kill White.

Max pushed herself harder and felt the wire slip over the top of the spike and she fell to the ground, her legs unable to support her.

Shakily she rolled onto her back and bought her wrists to her mouth, working the wire with her teeth yanking it up above her hands scraping the skin raw on her fingers, blood running down her chin like juice.

She didn't care.

The wire was made slippery by all her blood and it came off, she massaged feeling back into the bruised and withered digits as she tried to come up with a plan. She edged to her feet hoping they'd hold her after who know how long of misuse.

Her leg had started to bleed as she had put pressure on it.

She tore off her small t-shirt, now clad in only a tank top, and tied it tightly around the bullet wound on her leg. It stung like an SOB but at least it was braced for whatever she had to do to get out of here.

White had taken his weapon with him but there had to be something in here that she could use. She wrapped the wire around her hand and hobbled over to the wooden table. Picking up one leg she smashed it against the wall. With a crash it splintered and she had to lean against the wall for support as that exertion tired her already taxed muscles.

She picked up a leg and cradled her arm to her chest. Her dark eyes glinted at the thought of freedom as she made her way to the stairs.

She crept up, keeping as low to the ground as her cramped legs would let her, listening with her whole being as she waited for her opening.

The bolt on the door looked formidable but it was still just a bolt and she had it undone in a matter of seconds. She pushed it open cautiously and listened out for any guards.

"Sloppy Ames." She almost grinned at the scary sing song voice that came from her. She sounded like Ben.

She pushed that thought away and its connections before pain from the heart could cripple her.

She crept quietly along the corridor pausing when she heard a flush from her right.

Obviously Ames had posted a guard but he had to answer the call of nature.

And now he had to answer the call of nature's biggest nightmare. As Brutus walked out of the men's room doing up his flies Max jumped him and wrapped the wire around his throat. For a big guy he had a little voice when his life was being choked out of him.

She let his body fall to the stainless floor and a smile spread across her face at the thought of the beating that she had taken from this overweight minion.  She tore off his white shirt and put it over her shoulders with trembling arms, whether from cold or overexertion she wasn't sure. She grabbed him under his arms and threw him down the stairs to the basement that she had crept out of. She heard the squish as he landed on his head and the image of his head impacting like a melon was satisfying. 

In the back of her head, the part of her that was still Max was beginning to get scared at the thoughts that she was having. But 452 had a job to do.

She let her feline hearing stretch as far as she could and heard nothing in either direction. Ames was either so impressed with Brutus' strength or he had vastly underestimated her- again, because this was easy. Just tell that to her aching muscles.

Max crept silently down the hallway trying to regulate her harsh breathing which was ragged due to the internal damage that she had sustained.

The part of her that was Max Guevara told her that she couldn't do this. Her body was too broken and in too much pain to even try to escape, she needed to lie low until she was at least partially healed before trying to…

Max's life hadn't been easy and whenever she had something that would take more strength than she had she let out 452. 

452 was the creation of Manticore that they had always wanted her to be and the part of herself that Max denied even existed but it was there.  However much she hated to give into it, it was what they had been born, what they had been trained to do, to be. 

452 had helped her to escape Manticore and lose her brothers and sisters. 452 had helped her escape her abusive foster father. 452 had gotten revenge for Moody, 452 had killed Ben and 452 had helped her through the loss of Zack and the new Manticore. 452 had shoved Max aside to take Whites torture without screaming or breaking. 452 was faster, smarter, stronger, more ruthless and superior in every way to Max and knew when she had to come out and help Max to live.

Like now. 

Right now Max Guevara was debating on how to lie low and regroup and 452 knew that she had to escape. She pushed Max out of the way and soon there was nothing left but Manticore's finest creation. 

452 super soldier.

As she edged her way along the corridor she kept her eyes and ears alert for any sounds of movement or sensors that would give away the fact that she was escaping. At the end of the long corridor was a window with bars. She peered out at the darkness wondering where in hell she was and how long it would take to get back to Terminal City and any friends that remained there. Even if, like White said, they were all dead then there would be fewer humans around the toxic dump and she could use the solitude to rest and re-heal. She pushed away any emotions that erupted at the thoughts of her family. She couldn't afford to be distracted right now.

She trailed her fingers over the bars and tugged at the hinges, another stroke of luck was that this place was so old that it was the rust that was holding the bars on. She pulled and whimpered as the action caused the wound on her shoulder to reopen but it was worth the pain as the bars swung inwards and the window was free.

452 pushed up the window and glanced out quickly, her excellent memory making short work of the details. Seven foot wire fence surrounding the perimeter with barbed wire on the top- damn was going over that gonna hurt.

Six guards interspersed probably not Familiars since White was adamant that they already had what they wanted. Under normal circumstances this would be a cake walk but Max was far from perfect shape. The drop outside the window was too far but there was a pipe just outside that she could shimmy down as long as she was quick. Then it was a matter of using her blurring to get across the two hundred yard space between the building and the fence without being seen. Luckily it was night and she had the cover of darkness.

And she had to do it now. She could hear footsteps and was out of time.

She swung her legs over the frame of the window and sat on the sill. Twisting in true cat fashion she landed face first against the drain pipe and wrapped her legs close, scraping her knees on the granite of the building. Her leg muscles screamed and she could see blood spilling through the cloth she had tied over her leg and her arms shook with the effort.

Shimmying down the pipe and landing quietly on the floor, she took a second to get back her breath and bent double as her cracked rip made its presence known. 452 had no idea how far she was going to get in this condition. She could feel blood beginning to seep through her clothes again, staining Brutus's black shirt.

The guards were at the furthest point that they could be and seven more seconds and it would be the optimum time that she could make a break she waited.

6…5…4…3…2…go

She sped across the grounds and dodged behind a tree to hide from a wandering guard. She took a deep breath and readied herself mentally. Her body was protesting at the brutal pace but her brain shut down that response and bunched her legs and with feline grace and superhuman strength she soared over the seven foot fence and landed on the other side, her body already running into the cover of the trees before she'd even realised that she'd landed. 

She was two miles away before she stopped to get her bearings. She coughed and spat out a patch of blood onto the muddy ground. 452 scraped her foot across the leaves covering the telltale blood in case she was followed and pushed her body to move.  

Slowing down but listening intently to any sounds of telltale tracking 452 placed one hand on her side and felt her hand slip on the blood that was pouring down her shoulder. The flight and moves that she had made had torn open the healing bullet wound on her shoulder and the subsequent blood loss was making her feel dizzy.

There was no way that she could survive a night in the cold without risk of capture or further damage to her systems and there was little chance of being able to fully escape while she was this wounded. She needed to go to ground.

As 452 was musing she heard a sound that made her smile. It was the sound of an approaching vehicle.

452 hid behind a tree and braced herself. A few minutes and her patience was rewarded as her superior eye sight saw headlights shine down the road.

It was a truck, an old fashioned hay wagon that was most recently used for cargo like animals to be taken to markets in the city to be sold. This one looked empty so it was possible that it had unloaded its cargo and was headed away from the city. Anywhere that was far away from here was fine by her anyway. As it roared past she swung herself up and over the wheel and vaulted the high sides of the cart and landed softly on bales of earthy smelling hay.

452 pushed aside the bales closest to the driver's cab where she could feel the vibrations of the engines and pulled the bales over her to keep warm and then she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep to let her body have a chance to recuperate. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

m/a fan- The goodness will have to wait, Max is in no shape to be thinking of smooches…plus she thinks he's dead.

Kathryn Buffy Gellar- Oh I'm so not telling you that! The gal doesn't need encouraging. You wanna know what's in her head? it was a BLATANT Mary Sue fic. Nauseating. Glad you liked that line about Alec/ Logan. I thought it fit.

Ting- I can't believe it either. Who'd choose Logan over Zack? AS IF!!! What was J. Cameron thinking?

Bittersweet bitch- I like Zack. Bring back Zack!!

Acb-It took a while but here it is. LOL, I don't think Max bashing fic serves a purpose. But seriously it made me feel bad about all of the Buffy bashing that I did and that is just not allowed! pout

Secretlybeautiful- Glad they made you laugh. Makes you wonder what little Ray os actually doing though! 

Nat452- White's not gonna know what hit him! Except it'll probably be Max. LOL

Grumpy2348- More here. Alec and Logan do work well against each other.

Cloudburst- we find out about the picture soon. Max is too injured to think cleary at this point so who knows what's gonna happen! Good luck with your papers!

Max and T.C- Two parts for ya today- enjoy!


	17. Footsteps of fate

A/N- I haven't had much response to this story recently- possibly because I haven't updated in a while, but is interest declining for it?

17

~~~~~~~

Manticore hadn't drilled the element of hope into its creations. Those types of base emotions would overshadow logic and jeopardise any mission. Any soldier was trained to look at the situation with dispassionate eyes and break down the situation into its most basic components and assess it from a neutral position. Weigh up the advantages and risks and take appropriate action.

But then Alec had never followed orders very well as his superiors would have attested to.

He hoped. While logic and common sense demanded that he count his losses and move on, hope kept him alive and moving.

Hope that somehow Max was alive and he would get her back to him soon.

Hope that she would be in one piece.   

Hope that she wouldn't hate him for taking so long to rescue her and for letting her get taken in the first place.

Alec's life right now just boiled down to hope. 

He lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling with its water marks and cracks, it wouldn't do any good to try and sleep. Although he didn't have Max's shark DNA and needed to sleep to survive, since he didn't know where she was he hadn't been able to catch more than a few hours a week.

According to Original Cindy he was looking worse for wear. Even he could tell that he'd lost weight by the way his clothes fit- or rather didn't.

His every moment was taken up by the project that Max had left him. Talking care of Terminal City and its inhabitants.  Everything that he had ever learnt at Manticore had come back to him. How to organise raids for supplies, to get people to barter, contacts for goods, medical supplies, work details, accommodation, security, guards- the sheer amount of work boggled his mind.

Thankfully he had a group of loyal supporters who knew the great job that he was doing whilst trying to find their real leader. Luke, Dix, Mole, Joshua, Original Cindy and to a certain extent Logan, Sketchy and Ralph were all backing him 100% and it felt good to know that he had someone to get his back even though the only one he truly trusted wasn't even here.

He tossed and turned wondering what she was going through right now at the hands of White. He knew only too well what that sadistic screwball was capable of and he was scared for Max.

He pushed aside the fear like any good Manticore soldier who knew that fear crippled and he couldn't afford to be crippled. 

They had stormed the first military base two days ago and found enough medical supplies to last them a good long while and some maps that Luke and Dix already maintained would prove useful. But there had been no Max and no clues as to where she could be.

They were meeting tomorrow to plan another recon mission to the second base.

Which meant that he would need to catch some sleep to be awake and alert for the planning.

Manticore had taught them about being suitably refreshed for missions and that sleep deprivation was the real killer so he breathed deeply trying to regulate himself to fall asleep.

Manticore had taught them plenty of useful tips for life but it hadn't taught them how to hope. Alec had learnt that on his own.

~~~~~~~

452 opened her eyes when she felt the engine vibrations stop which would mean that they had reached a destination and were stopping. She looked up and saw a roof which meant that they were in a building of some kind. She fought the urge to roll her eyes at her deductive powers.

There was a noise of the cab opening and the driver got out and stretched, his muscles popping loudly.

He began to hum to himself. Some off tune sound about honky tonk angels- whatever they were.

She heard the man move further away and a door opening and slamming shut, his footsteps echoing as he walked away.

452 was warm but her muscles were stiffening and she knew that she needed medical attention soon or she would die from blood loss and infection right here in this bale of hay.

She grabbed the edge of the wall and pulled herself to her feet clutching wildly at the wall to stop herself from falling over in a spate of dizziness.

The place she was in was a barn of all things, smelling heavily of animals and the earth. This meant that there were items that could be utilised as weapons since she was in hostile territory until further notice. 

In one corner was a unit which housed animal medicine and several articles of what she believed to be farming equipment. Under an oil covered cloth was a small gun.

Despite Max's hatred of guns 452 knew that this weapon could be useful and command had drilled into her to use everything to her advantage if it would help with the ultimate aim. In this case the ultimate aim was to kill Ames White but in the meantime she had to recover. Tucking the gun into her waist band she considered her options.

Going to a hospital wasn't a choice. Transgenics were too well known and her barcode was a giveaway. The second she stepped foot in a hospital she would be giving her position away to Ames White and that was a nonnegotiable negative. 

The only people she could trust to help her were other transgenics and Logan's doctor. 

After Ames had told her that they were all dead he wouldn't expect her to go to Terminal City thinking that seeing it empty and bullet riddled would put off. But that was Max and this was 452. 452 knew that if they were all dead then they may have left some medical supplies in the toxic city which no human would go into so at least it wouldn't have been looted or at the least other transgenics may have moved in and there was always a chance that Original Cindy or Logan would still be alive and able to help her.

So her basic plan was to get to Seattle and Terminal City to seek help. Which indicated that she'd have to discover her current position.

452 rifled through the drawers and came up with nothing. She made her way back to the truck and looked through the cab. In the glove compartment was a delivery order for South Market.

A smile graced her features, splitting her lip, South Market was in Seattle and according to this order she was in a community just outside the city limits. That made getting home that much easier.

~~~~~~~

Ames White was pleased as hell. The conclave had praised him for his efforts and had given him the go ahead to pursue the transgenic menace with due force thanks to his expert handling of the transgenic known as Max.  They knew that he had personal issues with her and yet had put aside his issues to better their cause and he had disposed of her like they had ordered and not taken matters into his own hands and pursued that line.

Inside he didn't even feel a pang of guilt for lying to them about the bitch being dead. She was so beaten that any moment he was sure that she'd not only give him his son but the whole of Terminal City as well. Since she thought it was all destroyed anyway- at least in her mind. Producing that picture of her X5 brother 493 or "Ben" and passing it off as the erstwhile 494 was a stroke of genius. Thanks to Lydecker for that. The old man had been so helpful when he thought that Ames had 452 and would hand her over to his jurisdiction. As if he would help the abominations and now he had Lydecker safely secreted in their local hideaway where he couldn't realise his vision of a new Manticore.

He strode into the safe house and nodded to the guards feeling quite charitable which wasn't a common feeling with him. He walked up the stairs planning how to get the latest information out of 452 and froze when he saw the empty chair in front of the basement stairs.

If Brutus had gone to the can and left the door unguarded he was going to kill him. 452 was a tricky bitch and though in her condition he was sure that she couldn't possibly walk up the stairs let alone escape there was always a chance that her friends would come to try rescue her. 

He growled his good humour fading and wrenched open the door. He edged down the stairs as a precaution and felt his temper rise as he heard no sounds. What if 452 had died of her injuries?

He stopped dead at the bottom of the stairs and stared in blatant disbelief at the sight. Brutus's mangled body lay on the floor contorted at a ridiculous angle showing that he had been at the top of the stairs when he had fallen. The wooden table that had lain in the centre of the room was smashed to pieces and the most damning of all- the sight that turned his already cold heart to ice was the lack of bleeding transgenic hanging from his ceiling.

Ames White roared and kicked at the cold body of his former minion and watched as it struck the opposite wall. 

He was in serious, serious trouble.

~~~~~~

452 knew that blood loss was serious issue for her. She may have feline DNA but she didn't have nine lives. Two bullet holes both still bleeding and nothing to cauterise the wound with were highly dangerous.

She was seriously dizzy and scrambling over the sector fence and racing across the checkpoint to escape firing from the guards had taken its inevitable toll on her already taxed beyond endurance system and as she staggered through the forest she was marvelling on the irony of getting so far only to fall at the last few miles. She knew from tactical lessons that she was only a few miles from the back of Terminal City- her target and she was getting too weak to put one foot in front of the other. 

452 was failing in her mission to keep Max alive.

She slumped against the tree and tasted blood. She had been sweating since she left the barn and her heart had been racing but now she just felt cold and could feel each individual thump of her failing heart every the she moved. Her eyes were blurring and the edges of her vision were dim. She wasn't that far from Terminal City she couldn't give up now.

Two steps later and 452 fell to the floor her body seizing.

"Get up, get up, get the hell up!" she whimpered urging her throbbing body not to give in.

She turned onto her stomach and pushed herself to her knees.

"On your feet soldier." She hissed through clenched teeth and used the nearest tree to pull herself up.

She would make it if it was the last thing she ever did, she would get to the gates of Terminal City and be home even if it killed her and to be honest it probably would.

452 had been told once that when you die your whole life flashes before your eyes and she hoped that was true. There were some people that she really wanted to see again.

Original Cindy who was Max's best friend. Joshua who was her little brother. Luke and Dix who had become her firm friends. Gruff Mole who lived for his cigars and Alec.

No, Alec was dead. She'd seen the picture herself. That was really when 452 had taken over. If it had been Max who had to stare at the glossy of the man she… well she'd have cracked big time. 452 to the rescue again.

But now each step was harder and she wouldn't make it over the fence.

She could see the fence that surrounded Terminal City and in eight steps she would reach it. 

8 steps to go and she needed to focus on what made her life so important.

7 and she had never called Kendra back after last time.

6 you know Normal wasn't so bad once you got to know him.

5 breathing hurt so badly

4 and she had never told him.

Before she took another step her leg shook and she caught her foot in an uprooted branch. She melted to the floor and hit the ground surrendering to the darkness, her exhausted body finally, unconditionally, giving up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes I am evil.


	18. Helpless and hopeless

18

Ralph was on perimeter duty at the back entrance of Terminal City, it was the exit that the police weren't really aware of. It was surrounded by woods and the nature reserve of Seattle which was great for those carnivores among them.

She loved this side of the compound, it was peaceful and she could stand and think and let her mind wander.

Anyway that was why she was standing on the hill closest to the fence enjoying her solitude and studiously avoiding Zero who had been watching her with an eagle eye these past few days.  She had grown increasingly uncomfortable with his perusals and dressing downs. 

"Be more careful Ralph, you're not invincible Ralph, you really shouldn't bother Commander Alec so much Ralph." She mocked as she pulled her gun holster further on her shoulders and searched the sky line for any incoming helicopters or airborne attacks. That was one thing that the authorities hadn't tried yet which was ridiculous if you asked her.

She may just be a young soldier but it seemed to her that an aerial attack would have been the safest way to minimalise civilian casualties and to make maximum damage of the fortified city. She shrugged- at least with that level of incompetence they didn't get to wipe them out, which was fine with her.

She heard Zero move behind her and rolled her eyes.

"What?"

Zero sighed "Why are you mad at me Ralph?"

"Quit telling me what to do Zero you are not my C.O any more."

"Alec is then?" he said in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh would you get off that already. You are such a pain in the ass!" she growled at him.

He glowered back at her "Am not."

"Why don't you just leave me alone? Don't bother me and I won't bother you." She turned her back to him and scanned the perimeter.

He sighed again at the stubbornness of her.

"Ralph?"

"Shut up."

"Ralph." He knew the best way to get her to talk to him again.

"Ralllllppphhhh?" he whined and he could see the corners of her mouth twitch as she tried not to laugh.

"C'mon Ralphie don't be mad at me."

"Don't call me Ralphie."

He smiled broadly- he knew he could get her to talk to him again.

"Listen Ralph I'm sorry-"

"Shut up."

"Hey!" he said indignantly he was trying to apologise here.

"No do you hear that?" she frowned and moved closer to the gate.

Zero listened hard and he too could hear a rustling in the forest just at the edge of the fence.

"Let's investigate." He shouldered his gun and crept down to the clearing closest to them. He signalled for the two back up that were waiting on the hill and told them that they were investigating a noise.

They slunk quietly through the brush and peered around to see what had made the noise.

It seemed like Ralph's heavy intake of breath was the only noise in the whole forest as she moved around the other side of the clearing and saw the figure on the floor.

Zero motioned for her to move forward with caution and she edged towards the prone body.  

She prodded it with the barrel of her gun and stepped back in case it moved. Nothing.

She knelt down and rolled the figure over.

"No!" her ragged breath caught the still air. "Oh god oh god."

Zero watched from the tree in concern.

"Ralph what is it?"

Eyes wide she looked up at him

"It's Max!" 

~~

Alec headed the meeting and was explaining to his chosen team the ins and outs of the base that they were about the launch a reconnaissance for. The plans that they had…liberated…from the last place had proved infinitely useful for this mission. It had blueprints, access points and tunnels all neatly outlined for them.

Alec pointed to the vantage point.

"We come in here, across this access tunnel, two teams take out the sentries on this level and we can make our way undeterred to the cameras."

He showed them the range of the cameras

"Standard military issue range about two meters in each direction and just grainy enough to suit our purposes, we don't want them to recognise us and launch an attack on TC."

There were murmurs as everyone agreed.

"Ok so then blue team headed by Mole we need-" he frowned as he heard noise coming from outside. Shouts and yells. They knew to keep quiet while command was having a meeting.

He turned back to the table and looked back down at the map.

"Ok so this is where we need to be."

The door to command burst open and he briefly saw a blur as someone raced in.

"Ralph aren't you on perimeter guard, you know better than to burst in on,"

"Alec!" she grabbed his sleeve and tugged.

Her breathing was ragged like she had run all the way through TC and he saw blood on her coat.

"What, what?" he responded to the urgency in her voice getting worried.

 "Max." he stared into her frightened eyes for a heartbeat and all colour drained from his face.

"Where?" 

"Med bay."

The words weren't even out of her mouth as he began to run faster than the blood that currently racing around his body at the speed of light.

His feet pounded a rhythm down the corridor and he burst into the med bay like a whirlwind.

The sight of all that luscious dark hair tangled over the pillow, her face whiter than the sheets and bruised almost beyond recognition almost made his heart stop and if he hadn't seen the rise and fall of her chest he would have thought that she was dead and he knew that he would have followed her.

As it was only adrenalin and sheer fear that made him walk into that room.

At his peripheral attention he knew that doctors were working on her, beeps of machines and the call and bustle of a major operating theatre surrounded him but he felt deaf and all he could see narrowed down to that bed and the form that lay so silent and so still there.  

The whole world became Max and he walked shakily to the bed and slowly crumbled to his knees.

She was so small, so damn fragile and yet she was so hurt. There wasn't an inch on her that wasn't covered with blood and he felt something break inside him. Even her tiny hands were caked in blood. Her lifeless cold hands that were once so animated.

He reached up with hands that shook and stroked the soft skin like he had done so many lifetimes ago with Rachel as he had watched her die. 

"Max." no one could believe that the raw sound had come from him as he lay his forehead on hand and his shoulders started to shake with the force of tears long denied and now anxious to burst out and unable to be suppressed.

~~

Joshua wasn't as simple as people had often thought the first time that they met him. He was actually one of the most astute and empathetic people around, but he was innocent and people often mistook that for idiocy. Truth was he had seen the way the Alec felt for Max along time ago and had realised that Max had started to have similar feelings for him too. He had kept quiet because he was never sure if he was supposed to say anything. He knew that he didn't know everything about the way things were supposed to be done by upstairs people and the last thing he ever wanted to do was to hurt Max. But he had thought it was ridiculous that when two people were meant for each other that they weren't together. Then Original Cindy had mentioned that she hadn't even seen it and it had made Joshua wonder if upstairs people were all blind.

Still no one who could see the way Alec was now could mistake what he felt for her.

Only Joshua had dared to put his arms around the weeping transgenic and pull him into a hug. And even Joshua hadn't managed to get Alec to stray more than two feet away from Max these past weeks.

Eventually he had been persuaded to move a chair so that the doctors could do their work.

She was in such a mess. Two bullet wounds and multiple lacerations, blood loss so severe they had to transfuse from several transgenics before they could even begin to operate. Luckily there had been no shortage of volunteers. Even little Ralph, who had taken one look at Max's blood soaked body and thrown up in the nearest waste basket, had offered to be a donor.

Of course Alec had been first and they had had to literally drag him away so he didn't drain himself trying to save her.

They had worked on her body for two days, two whole days. Pulling out the slugs that had never been taken out and patching up the wounds cauterising them and sewing up the various slashes made by sharp metal objects.

The sheer amount of torture that her slight figure had undergone had made the transgenics wince and seeing her designation burned into her forearm made more than one burst into tears and these were hardcore soldiers. 

With Alec almost in a trance watching her body no one had sanctioned who came in and out of the room and so the children who shouldn't have had to see their leader in that state weren't watched and they had come in to see Max. Bullet had cried all the time they had drawn his blood which he had demanded be used and Bugler had sobbed so hard he had passed out making Fixit carry him away.

But Alec stayed. He stayed through two cardiac arrests, his hands gripping Joshua's so hard that he had broken the canine mans hands. He stayed when the doctors changed shifts so they could operate when their eyes began to flutter and their hands started to shake. He stayed all day and all night almost never glancing away from her.

Original Cindy had managed to force some food into him but only by threatening him with an intravenous drip should he decline any more.

Still she hadn't moved and he was getting more and more worried.

They'd set her broken bones and finally washed away the layers of congealed blood revealing more slashes and bruises.

The whole of Terminal City was kept informed of the condition of their two leaders and everyone held their breath for them both because they knew that if Max died there would be no way to stop Alec from following after.

After a week her bruises had almost disappeared thanks to Manticore's expert genetics. But the gaunt look hadn't left her face and her beautiful eyes still hadn't opened.

Alec had clenched his fists and looked down, it was the first sign of movement that he had made in weeks and Joshua had jumped at the action.

"Alec?"

"Hey Josh." Alec hadn't even been able to manage a weak smile "How long have you been there?"

"Always here. Watch over little fella."

"She appreciates it." Alec nodded and stretched. 

Joshua threw his arms around Alec's neck in relief and for the first time in months Alec laughed.

~~

During his "down time" Alec had realised that just sitting here doing nothing, wasn't going to bring her back to him. 

He had done some thinking and realised that Max's coma was just like any ordinaries and what he needed to do was to talk her back to life- after all talking was his strong suit and he was certain he could annoy Max to life.

So everyday since the day he had woken up and talked to Josh he had sat and talked to Max, talked until he was hoarse and he croaked. He bought in the guys and they all laughed and told her jokes, Mole smoked around her and O.C offered to put the smack down on Alec's ass if she would only wake up. At night Joshua read to her while Alec caught some sleep from the chair in the corner. He even started to make trips away from her bedside to take care of TC business again. Mole had been doing his best but some things needed Alec's expert touch.

Two weeks passed and not even a flicker but Alec never gave up hope.

He looked up. Joshua had spent all night talking to Max about his new lady friend. She was one of the downstairs people, a canine lady called Missy. Joshua was falling for the adorable girl who was as sweet as he was innocent.

Alec smiled at the thought of Missy and Joshua, they could be crowned Terminal City's most lovable couple.

He stretched his muscles since they had been cramped from his sitting up all night in the chair. Gem had offered to give a bed in the ward but he had declined opting to be closer to Max.

"Hey Big fella."

"Medium fella!" Joshua gave a huge toothy grin.

"How is she?"

"Rain right." It took a few seconds for Alec to transcribe that Max was as right as rain.

"Great, look man can you watch sleeping beauty for a minute I have to check something out with Mole?"

"Joshua watch Max." he stroked her hair and smiled.

"My man." Alec walked over and placed a kiss on Max's forehead "Back in five."

In truth it was more like fifteen when he was finally done talking to Mole about the need for supplies. In essence it boiled down to Trytophan and cigars. Oh and a few medical supplies and food. Not much but enough. The very fact that Mole prized his cigars higher than food still had the ability to make Alec smile. 

He walked into the med bay room and froze. Max's bed was empty.

He heard a noise behind him that he hadn't noticed and spun around in fighting stance, his knees bent and arms in standard position to attack.

What he saw made his breath catch. He was looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Max?"

tbc- ain't I a bitch?

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok the general consensus was that I am evil. I accept that! LOL. Thanks you guys and glad to see that interest isn't waning for this story!

Tabitha5- Sorry about the wair!

Grumpy2348- I think Max has always had a little 452 in her head screaming at her.

Jemma452- Thanks darling, glad you like.

Martha- please get up! No kissing the ground really! LOL. Thank you hope this is okay.

Raven- Evil? Yup.

Lyndsay- Hehe. I know I should have updated sooner but what can I say- I was sidetracked!

Freja- Suspense is good- whets the appetite right?

2x4- Exactly how evil?

Tiggi- evil falls short? Should I be insulted? LOL. More cliffhangers?

Willow982002- Say more- go on. J 

Acb- thanks pet. I agree with what you said. Max probably did kill Ben but it was 452 that helped her cope with it.  She was so much different in s2, almost Alec- like. She was so much more cheerful in Season 1 but I hated the whole Logan thing in S2, maybe because while she was different he was the same? I don't know it just didn't make sense to me. As for the cliff-hanger—sorry had to be done evil grin

Wendy- see more update. Glad that its kept your interest.

Kathryn Buffy Gellar- Yeah I have been told that once or twice! J Thank you fro the kudos, I'll try not to leave so long between updates in the future.

Ting- ROTFLMAO, Okay so we've established my evilness. Glad you liked that part.

Given Alias- at last someone likes my evilness! I think Max needs to go a little psycho to stay alive.

SGOU- 452 is very beneficial for Max and I agree I think when people write with designations, especially for Alec they see that as a bad thing. I think it can be useful not to be clouded by emotion.

Ganko- Okay! Don't smash the computer, or you won't get to read more! 

Bittersweet bitch- Here ya go, no need to beg! although it is good for my ego.

Messymissy- Glad you like Ralph and Zero, me writing about them has made my sister take up writing Dark Angel fic which I'm not sure about- her stories are really good and I don't want to be upstaged pouts Why did I leave it like this? Oh I don't know, because I can?.evil grin. Questions answered soon!

Cloudburst- I think I enjoy being evil- its fun! Yeah holding breath is bad but damn I'm glad that it had such a reaction! Alec was being adorable wasn't he? Love him like that! Next chap soon promise!


	19. Rousing and reunions

A/N sorry about the lack of update. I was trying to write this and three other fic at the same time, plus amending Moving Ahead and adding to Moving alongside and doing that work thing…. You know how it is. BTW tjis is not the end- repeat for those hard of hearing- this is NOT THE END. Max has issues, White is alive and Alec still has all of his clothes on…not quite sure how that happened.

19

The raven haired genetically engineered killing machine known as 452 held the gun in front of her like she had been born with it in her hands, which to be fair she nearly had.

She had woken up in a strange place and ran through an entire systems check. She was intact and in good fighting condition, if a little weak from misuse. But she was better than she had been before… before what? She ran through her memory banks. 

They were blank so…

Before whatever. It wasn't important right now, what was important was that she get away from hostile territory.

From far away she had heard the sound of someone talking to her and the names flew by- Joshua, Cindy and Missy- some she recognised and her body kicked caution down a notch. She opened her eyes and saw a long haired man with canine features staring at her.

"Little fella!" he enthused and wrapped himself around her. "You're awake! Rain right and no more coma. Joshua missed you, painted you lots Max." he began to babble and she was able to put a name to the familiar face.

"Joshua?" Her voice was scratchy and made her throat hurt.

"Yes yes!" he nodded furiously and stood up walking around in circles like a dog chasing its tail not sure who to get first.

"Alec or Gem?" he panicked "Doctor?" he glanced down at her.

"Who do I get?"

"Doc is fine." She smiled, he obviously trusted her judgement and he raced off.

Something was knocking at her brain to try to get out. This Joshua guy was familiar and she didn't feel like she was in any danger from him but she had to be on her guard. Slipping out of bed she grimaced at her hospital gown and searched for clothes but there were none nearby. She would have to procure some before leaving.

She opened the cupboard next to the bed searching for some clothes but found something better. A gun.

She checked the weapon and found it fully loaded and a smile graced her features. 452 was armed and had a mission to complete.

She heard some footsteps coming down the hall and she knew that they weren't Joshua's.

She slid behind the door and held her breath.

In waltzed a figure hunched in a leather jacket and jeans that had seen better days. His hair was long, brushing over the collar of his jacket and curling around his ears. He looked familiar from the back but she couldn't be sure it was a friend until he turned around.

He stopped dead when he saw the bed empty and spun around to face her. His jaw dropped as he stared down the barrel of the gun.

"Max?"

Her jaw tightened as she looked into his face,

"Who the hell are you?" 

Alec thought he had covered all the scenarios surrounding her rehabilitation but he had to admit that this one had passed him by.

"It's me Alec. Max it's me."

"State your designation." He started at her order.

"I'm Alec." He paused "494?" 

She nodded "My designation is 452." She stated but even to her she sounded doubtful. 

"Max." he corrected and held up his hands in surrender as she raised the gun again.

"What?" she frowned, "Hands up!"

"Your name is Max, not 452." He raised his hands slightly and watched her as the names resounded in the air.

"Not an appropriate designation. I am 452." She had a sudden flash of a small boy telling her that she was called Max.

"No you're Max." the man in front of her stated firmly and she inclined her head and blinked slowly.

"I'm… Max?" it was coming back to her; Manticore, Lydecker, Jondy, Tinga, Jack, Eva, The blue Lady, Ben, Zack, Ash, Syl, Krit, Zane, Seth, Training, Escape, Cold, Lucy, Moody. 

The images came faster; Jam Pony, Logan, Ben dying in her arms, Zack shot in the head, Original Cindy, Sketchy, Herbal, Normal, White, Familiars.

The images began to blur together as she remembered more of her life; Alec, Joshua, Mole, Terminal City, Freak Nation, a flag, Dix, Luke, being caught by White, torture, more torture and a picture of him before escape and flight. There was pain, so much pain that it pressed on her chest making it hard for her to breathe and Max was pushed to the surface.

 "Alec is dead." She gritted her teeth and pointed the gun at him 

"Who the hell are you?" a single tear slipped past her defences.

"I'm Alec, Max I'm not dead."

"White cleared out Terminal City and shot Alec. I saw a picture."

"He lied." Alec said spreading his arms wide, his eyes on the gun that was trained at his chest. He had never seen Max even touch a gun before and the sight was unnerving for him. "I'm alive and I can prove it."

"How?"

"My designations 494, you can see my barcode." He turned slowly and lifted up his hair.

"Lasers." She spat out a possibility for him having that barcode.

He nodded "Okay that is a possibility," he searched for inspiration "We were breeding partners at Manticore."

"In my files."

"I said we had copulated twice."

"Also in my files."

"It is?" he was piqued "Really. Huh." He thought again "Baseball we both went for the same baseball to fence when I screwed up you and Logan. We fought in the air."

"Camera footage."

"Like hell, I never got caught. I'm a pro Maxie."

Her breath caught as something clicked "Maxie?"

That was his inspiration "Yeah. I call you Maxie, Original Cindy calls me baby boo and you call me pretty boy but you gave me my real name because I was such a smart Alec. You're second choice was Dick. We worked at Jam Pony together under Normal. He had a thing for me and called me his golden boy, he had weird Gladiator dreams and I have to be Alec because no way have I told anyone else about that." he looked into her tear filled eyes "Come on Maxie it's me."

"Alec?" the gun drooped "You're all right?"

He gave her his usual charming smile "I'm always all right."   

The familiar phrase seemed to be all the proof that she needed and with a strangled sob Max launched herself at him and he suddenly found his dreams come true as his arms were filled with Max.

"Shh hey Maxie I'm okay." He stroked her hair as she sobbed into his chest. "You're safe now."

She pulled back and his heart nearly broke at the sight of tears racing down her cheeks.

"Max?"

But she didn't say a word as she moved in quickly and pressed her lips to his.

To Alec it was like all his birthdays had come at once. Max was alive, Max was awake and Max was here in his arms kissing him. Oh and she wasn't pointing a gun at him anymore- bonus.  

She was soft and warm and pliant as he angled his head in closer for a deeper kiss and tasted her.

It was all he had ever dreamed, honey and vanilla and pure unadulterated Max. He was in heaven and he never wanted it to end.

She removed her mouth and was suddenly a few steps back, blushing wildly.

"Sorry." She brushed her hair away from her face in an embarrassed gesture. 

"N-no problem." He managed "Get it all the time." He grinned "Damn it's good to see you Max."

"You too." She nodded and hugged her arms around herself, one still holding onto the gun.

He pulled off his leather jacket and offered it to her "You look cold."

"I need my clothes."

"Yeah sure I'll go get you some." But now she was up and about he made no move to leave her.

They both heard footsteps in the hallways and Alec moved to open the door as Gem and Joshua rushed in.

"Alec!" Joshua gabbled "Little fella awake."

"Yeah I know!" Alec gave him a one armed hug "Ain't it great?"

Joshua's mouth opened in a wide hearty roar and Max winced.

"Hey Max, you had us worried there for a while." Gem said as she smiled at the woman.

"Sorry." Max's voice was distant as she looked over the woman's lab coat. She had a brief flash of another lab coat, another white set of pristine clothes and felt herself shudder.

"We need to check you out and make sure you're okay." Gem nodded at her reassuringly "Lets get you back to the bed."

"I'm fine, I just need some clothes." Max maintained.

Alec touched her shoulder "You let Gem check you out and me and Josh will go grab you some threads okay?"

She nodded hesitantly and he patted her slightly as he walked away.

Gem sat her down on the bed and felt her forehead

"You're still running a bit of a fever but that's to be expected after what you pulled off young lady." She smiled down at Max "We are all so pleased to see you pull out of this."

"Huh." She murmured noncommittally still wary.

"How are you feeling? Dizziness, nausea?"

Max shook her head "I'm all right." 

"Well I want to take some blood work just to be sure." Gem picked up a syringe from the table behind her and turned to Max.

Max's hand shot out and gripped Gem's fragile wrist in an iron grip. 

_Lab coat + syringe = pain. No more. Fight. _

"I said I was fine." Her tone was slow and dangerous and Gem felt a shudder of fear pass through her as she stared into the cold eyes of her friend. 

"I-I j-just want to make sure."

"Well I'm sure we can do that without the blood work right?" Max smiled and the hardness left her eyes as Gem put down the syringe.

"S-sure." Gem stammered.

"In fact, how about I come back later and we can do all that talking and stuff then okay, I gotta shower." Max jumped off the bed and headed for the division where the water mains were hooked up.

Gem watched her as she walked around and gingerly rubbed her bruised wrist.

The whole of Terminal City, it seemed, had gathered in command to wait the arrival of their leader- newly returned from the dead.

The cheer that went up when Max walked into the warehouse could have deafened cops on the other side of Seattle.

Max grinned at the enthusiastic welcome of her team mates.  

"Hey ya'll how's it going?"

Dix shook her hand and Luke was unabashedly crying with delight. Joshua wouldn't leave her side and Mole even put down his cigar to give her a one armed hug.

"See the place didn't fall apart without me." She teased as she was welcomed by everyone.

"Nah the boy you left in charge did his job." Mole pointed a thumb up to where Alec was standing on the balcony looking at her.

"Great." She passed by the guys and walked up the stairs.

Alec knew the second she had walked into the room; he was that in tune with her now. Her black jeans tight and a form fitting black t-shirt were framed by long dark hair and her black leather jacket. Her boots and fingerless gloves completed the ensemble and made her look every inch the bad ass, bitch, dangerous, rebel that she was. 

"Hey you." She smiled at him and he grinned back slinging his arm around her shoulders.

He said what he had wanted to say since she woke up.

"Honey you're home."

Max allowed herself a small satisfied smile.

"Yes I am."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ganko- no hate mail please!! I enjoy being evil but hey- M/A goodies here!

A reader- well even though you didn't know what to say- thanks for saying it. J

Wendy10- Glad you do. what'dya think?

Dokuskoka- 452 made a ig play here and I am glad that you are still enjoying this story. I would have updated last week but ff.net is playing up.

Jade-K- LOL, general consensus being that I am evil? Hmm I like it! I'd hug Alec too! And Zero and Ralph are really mini Max and Alec aren't they?!

Martha- Josh was watching Max- see this chapter. I tried to update but ff.net was having none of it! Oh well, glad its still being enjoyed.

Raven- I know- well had to make sure you'd come back and read it! I have no idea what is going on in my head- please don't ask me!

Jemma452- Thank you very much, its great that you feel I write that well so that you can actually see the characters in your head. Many cheers pet.

m/a fan- see not too angsty- big old reunion.

Acb-Didn't mean to make you wait this long- honest! Forgive me?

Elf16- I know but being a bitch is not just a right, it's a privilege. Anyhow pick up that popcorn and enjoy the malecy goodness. No log in sight – again!!!

Bittersweet bitch- Whipped! Puppy eyes and Alec'y whining voice? Damn I'm outclassed! Here ya go.

SGOU- wondering what your name means actually. Yes Max has to let go of the no gun thing, some will like it some won't as you shall see- poor Luke! And for goodness sake don't hold your breath! What will you do if ff.net shuts down for a week?! My sister isn't submitting yet but when she does L

Ting- Um would you kill Alec? I wouldn't!

Grumpy2348- spinning away here!

Given Alias- I like being an evil wench! But as it is a need I will endeavour to update faster!

Cloudburst- bows I was actually called the queen of Cliffhangers by my Spike/Willow fans. I had to uphold the title- you guys were getting off way too easy! Maybe its my way of complaining that there aren't enough m/a fics around. Z/R are sweeties!!! Don't cry! Hope you like this one too!

Nora- Hey! Need more- have more!

Sohna- hello! Welcome, glad you like it. I left it like that because I wanted to make sure you were paying attention! J

Nat452- I live in England, feel free to come kick me in the head then you can help me clean my room. 


	20. Notions of normality

A/N- this is short.

A/N- so was my A/N so I'll write more here. My evil twin seemed to escape whilst I was writing answers to reviews so if they don't sound like me then sorry- in my defence I haven't gotten to bed before midnight and I've had to get up at 6am every morning this week. Blame it on sleep deprivation. Or psychosis- whatever. 

20

White was used to being in trouble. Ever since his father- Sandeman- had defected he had been kept on a tight leash within the conclave and every time he failed in a mission he was reminded of that fact and that the rest of his family were also defective.

C.J's help to 452 had been the final straw for him and he had informed the committee that his allegiances were all for the conclave and if they continued treating him like a traitor then his work at the NSA would take precedence since they, at least, seemed to have their priorities in order. That didn't sit well with the conclave but they had backed off some and even given him reign to kill 452. And now he lost what was supposed to be a decomposing corpse, he was well and truly up _that_ creek and his paddles were MIA.

The heads weren't going to be lenient with another screw up and he was looking at death for this mess.

He kicked out at the nearest table and felt somewhat mollified as it splintered into pieces.

He straightened his jacket and cleared his throat. As far as the conclave was aware 452 was dead and she just had to stay that way. What he had to do was kill her. Properly this time, there was no time to try again with the questions. It had to be quick and clean.  

One problem. Since she believed that Terminal City was destroyed she wouldn't head back there straight away- it wasn't tactically sagacious.  She'd go to ground and get medical help first then she would try to contact her fellow freaks. 

So he should search hospitals in the area and keep an eye on communications.

Now he had a plan he felt better and left the carnage of his temper tantrum as the only evidence in the quiet basement. 

~~~~~~

Things were slowly getting back to normal in TC after their adventures of the past few months. There were things that had stayed the same and things that had changed drastically. The first led to the second in one case. The transgenics were all working when they heard the familiar strains of a Max and Alec argument coming from her office. They grinned at each other glad that those two were finally okay and got back on with work whilst keeping a transgenically enhanced ear out for the argument. 

"But Max!" Alec paced in front of her desk "I was here, okay, right where you are and I know for a fact that one person can't handle all this by themselves. You gotta learn to delegate."

Max cocked her head and looked at him in amusement, "Poor Alec, couldn't you handle it all?"

He grimaced, "Sure but it ain't healthy Maxie. You may have shark DNA and can work 24 hours a day but the rest of us aren't that lucky."

"I was doing fine."

"You were tired and off your game because you were distracted by all the crap in this place which is why you were caught," He stated even as he said the words he wished he could snatch them back.

The grin disappeared and the blank look in her face came back. 

It was only one of the changes in Max that worried Alec. Before, her face was an open book, every nuance of emotion was there to read, and it was one of the things that Manticore taught them that she had deliberately pushed aside. But now it was like she was wearing a mask and not even him, with all his empathy, could tell what was going on in her head. 

"I was caught because I was shot and tasered by eight Familiars," She relied casually as if she was talking about something of no importance.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked cautiously. Since she had got back she hadn't said two words about what had happened to her whilst under Whites "care". Alec had been tortured before and he knew the kind of deep scars that it left that you just couldn't see and he wanted to help Max to ease any of those scars that were there. But she was so scarily blasé about it. It reminded him of himself and the way he'd been when he'd seen Rachel again.

He remembered Max asking him if he wanted to talk.

"Now why would I wanna do that?" the smirk was back on her face as she echoed his words back to him unknowingly repeating the very thoughts that he was having. 

He nodded acknowledging her memory, "Just consider the offer open all right?" 

"I'm always all right. Isn't that how it goes?" 

He sighed and ran a hand through his already dishevelled hair. It was plain that she wasn't going to tell him anything.

"Maxie, just take things easier okay. I did a pretty good job while you were gone. I can help."

She thought about it for a second. "Sure, you're right if I delegate I can have time to pursue- other venues."

"I meant relax." He rolled his eyes  

"Whatever. So you wanna help pretty boy, you can deal with the supply situation aiight?"

His eyes widened at her sudden acquiescence and then narrowed in suspicion.

"Really?"

Max hid a grin with her hand, "Yes really."

He paused and that was all Max needed to give a laugh

"If I'd known agreeing with you was all it took to shut you up, I would have done it ages ago."

"There are other ways," He raised an eyebrow knowingly but the grin faded and she ignored his comment. 

"Not as efficient," She said glancing down at the paperwork. "So I'll give you the supply details to look in on okay?"

Alec nodded.

That was another thing. 

Before White and his goons took her whenever he made some subtle- or not so subtle- innuendo she would seethe and offer to kick his ass. But now since she kissed him- and refused to even mention it- she just ignored any flirting on his part. They were almost back to square one of their relationship; except it was obvious that she didn't hate him this time round. While she had been in that coma he had promised that as soon as she woke up he was going to tell her that he was in love with her but he was still procrastinating. Maybe because he didn't know where he stood with her now. 

Were they just friends, or even friends? She had kissed him, was that more out of relief or did she actually have any feelings for him? Before she left she had told him that she valued and trusted him, since he hadn't got her out and it had been left to her to make her escape was that still the case?

The questions dancing in his head were giving him a headache.

"Actually, Alec, there was something I wanted to ask you."

As he looked up he felt an involuntary shiver carry up his spine at the totally blank look on her face.

"Y-yeah?"

"When you were looking for me, you had a list of all warehouses and government buildings that were active in the area. Can I have it? Might come in handy."

Had her voice not been so carefully blank and devoid of all emotion Alec might have just handed it over. But there was something in the way she said that that made him pause. 

"What do you want that for Maxie?"

She cocked her head and smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes "Just in case we need weapons or military holdall."

That wasn't it and he knew it.

"I'm in charge of supplies so I think I'd better hold onto that," he said with an easy grin and watched intently for the telltale flinch in her eyes. It wasn't there.

"Okay," She shrugged one shoulder and turned back to her maps.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Messymissy- not so scared of doctors as wary of everything. As for the attitude- watch this space.

Willow98002- Hi there! Hope you like the rest of the story.

m/a fan- I liked the reunion too, Alec was so darn sweet- even telling her about Normal!!

Nat452- Oh well- I guess I'll have to clean my room myself. Sorry for the time between chapters.

Jamies Spawn- Max/452 will want to get back to her mission asap and I think she need the therapy of kicking a little ass.

Ganko- Sorry it was short- but more soon. Honest! What is gambatte? 

Nora- I will try to get more of this out very very soon!

Raven- Alec and Max will have each other to sort through their issues soon enough so don't worry hopefully they will prevail!

Sohna- Hi! grin thanks and no the fic isn't over yet, we have some issues to work through first!

Martha- There's more and I will try to get my updates for this out faster!

Acb- I hate stories where the character has been through hell and then all is well. No, all is not well. I want her to have issues dammit! Issues… ahem, which I seem to have too.

Grumpy2348- amnesia, but don't worry I forgot how to spell too (amnesia- forgot -get it? sheesh tough crowd.) As for wrapping it all up? Any idea because I'm making it up as I go along!

Jade-K- Yup aftershocks- good word for it. That girl has more issues than Cosmo (CAN'T YOU JUST TELL I'M IN A STRANGE MOOD TONIGHT?)  Yeah Alec should help her through because other than eye-candy that's why he's there. Let's be honest. (ok excuse me while I lock up my evil twin.)

SockBrain- Ah my fellow Brit, we can get Alec nice and naked before the end of the story but where would I post it? ff.net doesn't allow NC17 stuff!

GivenAlias- How many more? Um… more?

FromR21&back- Aw thanks pet (yes I am a girl- at least last time I checked) Two hours reading this! Wow, so welcome then. check out my AU series Left Behind, Moving Ahead and Moving Alongside. Enjoy!

Athena80- You have a weird feeling about Max, I have a weird feeling about Max, Alec has a weird feeling about Max- could be just that Max is weird (dammit the evil twin escaped again! Sorry!)

Cloudburst- Yeah I lived up to the bitch but dammit I like cliffhangers, they kinda guarantee that peeps will carry on reading. Although the death threats do get kinda funny after a while seriously, my last story in the Buffy verse, I received about twenty actual emails threatening physical harm if I didn't write a sequel! But I am not easily scared! Yeah who is in Max's head? Max or 452? Glad you liked the kiss.

SGOU- Ooh I like the name- I was crowned Goddess by my Willow/Spike fans but Supreme Goddess? That outranks me dammit. Glad you liked it, especially the lines you mentioned. They made me giggle so they got added in. Good point about the white coats- and why do doctors where white anyway? Surely that shows up the blood more? Go figure. Yeah it was a typo. Macs (her screen name) is a class writer and she's so shy, I keep telling her to post but she won't!

Kathryn Buffy Gellar- HEY THERE! How's the revision going? And the exams? You should be glad that you reviewed because it forced me to get off my ass and update! So yay to you- see what happens when you review. I will try to get CTT out more often, promise.

Oh yeah THAT story! Still makes me mad to think about it. I know lots have read it because I checked out her reviews and I was gobsmacked- people actually got past the sixth chapter! I held on to number 5 but then just couldn't! So I understand. Email me and we can reminisce together! Glad you liked both this and the other stories ands just for such a sweet review I'll post two chapters  how's that?


	21. Cruel confessions

A/N two chapters in one go- aren't I good to you? 

21

Max loved the night time. There was something about the way that the stars glistened that she just adored. Most of her favourite memories took place at night; breaking out of Manticore, hiding out from Lucy's father in the back yard, climbing the space needle and just riding around on her motorcycle when everyone else was in bed. There was just something quiet and secretive about the night…not just the fact that she was breaking intro Alec's office to steal those damn maps.

She had seen the look in his eye when she asked for them and knew that he thought something was wrong. It stood to reason that he would then hide the maps so that if she came into his office during the day she wouldn't see them. Not that that would stop her anyway. Plus she knew Alec. 

She picked the lock on his door and wondered for a second why on earth he bothered. The place was full of soldiers who could pick a lock easier than they could pick their nose…and suddenly she had a bad image in her head.

Mentally shrugging off the disturbing image of Mole with his scaly fingers up his nose she pushed open the door and crept silently into the darkened office. Moving cautiously she edged to the desk and rifled through the papers on the off chance that he had actually just left them there, no such luck.

Moving quickly she jimmied open his filing cabinet and began to rummage though.

She heard a noise and spun around.

Alec was leaning casually against the door with his arms folded and rolled up maps in his hands.

"Looking for these Max?" he raised an eyebrow.

Max straightened and watched as he unfurled himself and walked closer.

"Actually yeah," she reached out her hand, ready to forget the way that he had found her sneaking into his office at this time of night.

"Working late?" he asked amiably ignoring her outstretched hand.

"You know me, shark DNA might as well get some planning done." She shrugged and let her hand rest on her hip.

That look was still in his eyes, the one that she had seen when she had originally asked for the maps. It was like he was trying to figure something out and feeling really suspicious of everything that she said.

It was kind of cute actually.

"So why do you need these plans?" he asked cautiously "You asked me to take care of the supplies so it can't be that."

"Tactical advantage," She lied quickly "I wanted to know where all these bases were just in case we needed to mount any kind of offensive. It might be handy to be able to lock down the base so that they were unable to mount an attack."

"So it wasn't urgent?"

Max shook her head.

"So why did you creep in here, couldn't you have waited until tomorrow?" his reasonable voice was starting to grate on her.

"Just give me the damn maps," She demanded having had enough of this circular conversation.

"Tell me why you want them," he folded his arms again, this time looking wary instead of the casual pose of before.

"I told you," she began but he interrupted

"I don't believe you," He moved slightly "See Maxie, I'm not the only one who has noticed differences in you recently and we're all worried about you."

"I'm all right," she shifted a shoulder, her eyes on the papers in his hand.

He gritted his teeth at the casual phrase, "No you're not Max."

"Alec," her voice went quiet and sweet- which meant danger.

"Look they are just maps, I don't see what the big hassle is. Just give them to me okay?"

Alec held them behind his back "Not until you tell me why you want them."

"Maybe it's none of your damn business," A flash of anger made him feel slightly better.

"Look Max I'm not doing this to get you mad but ever since White," he paused as Max flinched and something clicked. He looked from her tight face to the maps. "You're looking for White."

The epiphany was so simple he almost slapped his own head for not figuring it out sooner.

"Dammit Max, you're looking for White, you're gonna try to take him out. Are you crazy?"

Max just stared at him with that blank face that he was starting to hate.

"What the hell are you thinking huh? That you're just gonna march up to the headquarters and ask for him "Oh yeah hey can I speak to the insane masochist who spent three months torturing me?" that your plan?"

Alec started pacing as his voice got louder "The guy put you in a coma for hells sake. You should be avoiding the guy like a plague."

"Calm down," She said with an amused tone.

"Calm down? Max what you are planning is certifiable and there's just no way that we are gonna let you do this."

"And you're planning on stopping me… how?"

When Alec looked up at her it was like he was watching a stranger. There was no Max in those eyes, it was someone else and for a second he wondered if she was a clone rather than Max.

He had to ask "Max?"

"It's me." Her lips twitched in half amusement.

"Wh-?" he began but Max quickly placed her finger to her lips telling him to be quiet. He listened hard and heard a faint tapping sound coming from outside his office.

When he looked over at Max, her eyes were fixed on the wall beside the door, her whole body tense and posture at attention. She slowly made her way to the door without making a single sound.

Max wrenched the door open in a quick move and simultaneously pulled something out from behind her back.

"Hold it," she commanded.

Alec raced to the door and saw a frantic Luke shaking at the end of Max's gun.

"I was g-g-going to get some w-water," He stammered.

Alec, who was watching Max's face, just nodded at Luke and replied in a soft voice.

"It's okay, Max, it's Luke. You know Luke, he's not the enemy." Luke looked worried at Alec's tone.

"She okay?"

"Sure Luke, just don't make any sudden moves right now. Max, Max it's me, Alec, and that's Luke, he's not a threat you can put the gun down." He moved his hand out slowly to touch her gun arm all the while talking in the same soothing voice.

"Max, put the gun down."

Max didn't appear to have heard him at all, she kept her gun trained on the trembling transgenic, her eyes cold and hard.

"At ease Soldier!" 

The shouted command made Luke jump and Max's gun dropped to her side and she stood to attention.

Alec motioned to Luke that he should go.

"O-okay buddy i-i-if everything's under c-control," He stuttered stumbling away.

Alec barely noticed him as he walked around Max to face her.

"Max, it's me, Alec, I need you to calm down okay baby, just calm down." He noted her shaking shoulders and trembling hands.

He placed his hand on her gun arm and gently lowered it until the gun was pointing at the floor. Then he softly placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly until her gaze lifted to his and some life came back to her empty eyes.

"Maxie?"

"Alec?"

A sigh of relief ran from his body.

"Hey," He smiled down at her "Welcome back."

"What the hell happened?" the angry tone in her voice had never been so welcome.

"You tried to ice Luke."

"I did?" Max's small voice sent a wave of feeling down Alec's back and he wanted to pull her to him and hug the bitch back into her but he knew she needed to "come correct" about a few things first.

"Why did I do that?"  

"It's called battle relief. When a Soldier switches off all extraneous feelings, emotions and processes and focuses on the ingrained training and their instincts. I saw it back at Manticore when we were sent out on the most dangerous missions. It was taught to only the most promising of soldiers because they would be taking on the worst missions, assassination and infiltration."

Max shivered, "I don't remember anything like that."

"That's because you were too young to have it," Alec frowned and looked down "When did you start packing Max? I thought you hated guns."

"I do," she whispered staring down at the barrel of the gun. In truth it hadn't left her side since she had found it. She had taken it from the bedside table of the hospital room where she had found it once she had woken up and hadn't been apart from it since.

She tucked it into the back of her jeans during the day where it was covered by her leather jacket or t-shirt. At night she slept with it under her pillow and she even placed it on a chair next to the shower.

It was scary to her the way the weapon made her feel slightly safer when she had always abhorred the things but there it was, just one more change in the life of Max.

Her hands started to shake again, "What is happening to me?"

This time he couldn't resist and he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Shh Maxie, it'll be okay," He stroked her shoulders marvelling in the soft skin beneath his fingers.

"No it won't," she pushed him away her eyes suddenly hard again "He's taken too much I won't let him do this to me. No one has ever, not even Mr Barrett and I won't let him…"

"Who's Mr Barrett?" Alec asked confused at the fierce look on Max's face.

Her gaze snapped up, "No one."

"Max." he sighed, looks like they were back to that and just when he had thought that they might be making a breakthrough. 

She ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. She moved away from him and sat on the edge of his desk.

"Alec," She bit her lip "I need your help."

His eyes brows shot to the ceiling, Max was asking for his help? "Sure Max whatever you need."

"I need those maps and I need you to help me find White…and kill him."

Alec watched carefully in her eyes to see any hint of the joke he was sure she was making.

"Say again."

"I want to kill White."

"Uh Max, not that I'm against the whole death to the sadistic freak who put an explosive device in my brain stem but this guy isn't exactly Joe regular, I mean he is a Familiar."

Max shrugged, "I want him dead."

Alec ran a frustrated hand through his hair "Max you know that I would do anything for you but that is suicide."

The room was silent except for the sounds of their breathing for so long that Alec wanted to scream. He was about ready to agree just to make noise when her soft voice broke the air.

"When we first escaped, back in 09, I ran into a small girl called Lucy. Her mom couldn't have any more children and so they adopted me, no papers or anything, just took me back with them. Mrs Barrett was nice but Mr Barrett," She swallowed and looked down "He made Lydecker look like a prince. When he wasn't passed out from drinking he would hit us. I was new in the world and didn't know how things were. Manticore and its punishments were all I knew, so I took the beatings and the constant abuse. Things were bad, really bad at times and sometimes I wanted to be back at Manticore where things were easy." She gave a small laugh "But I told myself that this was what Zack had wanted, for us to be free and so I stayed because no matter how much he hurt me or Lucy I was still free. Then he started to come into our room at night and took Lucy away, she'd say that he hadn't hit her so it wasn't so awful but she would cry so hard afterwards. I think he left me alone at first because I looked too much like an orphan, shaved head and scrawny. But as Mrs Barrett fed me up and my hair grew, I guess the temptation grew too much and one night he came to the room and took me instead of Lucy."

Alec had frozen; his face a mask of horror.

"Oh he didn't rape me; I wouldn't let him get that far... not quite that far. I broke his nose and he never touched me again. He used Lucy to keep me in line after that; if I messed up he would hurt her really bad. I hated him but never let him take anything away from me. He couldn't do it even though he tried, I wouldn't let him."

Max stared down at her feet, continuing with her story.

"When the pulse hit and I finally left the Barrett's I lived in a park, sleeping on the grass or in alleys scavenging what I could and stealing what I couldn't. I met a lot of people, good ones bad ones, people like Clark," Her eyes darkened, "and Moody," She smiled slightly "But no one has ever taken anything I didn't want them to. I kept my innocence and my love and hope. Everything I had was mine to give away and no one could take it from me," she took a breath. "Except White. He took something and I want it back."  

"What?" his voice was a whisper

"My self," She looked up at him with haunted eyes "He took _me_ away Alec and I don't feel safe anymore. I used to trust _me_, that _I_ could keep me safe and that _I_ could keep me okay. But I'm scared, I have never been afraid in my life," a single tear ran down her cheek. "Not when I was hungry or cold or hunted, not when we used to hide from Mr Barrett in the cellar and not when Lydecker was trying to kill me. But White scares me Alec. When he showed me that picture of you dead I have never been so terrified in my life."

"Max," her name a sigh he walked forward and wrapped his arms around her cradling her to his chest. "I had no idea." 

And he hadn't, he had always thought that the 09ers had had it easy when they escaped but he had never given a thought to how they lived and suddenly he felt ashamed that he had never even bothered to ask. He had thought that Max's life had been all fun and games but child abuse, rape, poverty and neglect? At least at Manticore they had had three square meals a day and somewhere warm to sleep at night.

She stared up at him with glistening eyes, "I don't need your pity Alec, I survived, that what I do. But I need your help to beat this bitch. Will you help me?"

And there it was; Max had finally asked for his help. And it was for something important to her and there was no way that he could turn her down, not even if she had asked him to follow her to hell itself.

He kissed the top of her head. 

"You don't even need to ask Maxie, I'm here for you. I'm always here for you." 

~~~~

White was at a loss. He had stationed men at every hospital for miles for weeks and no sight of 452. The sector guards proved that they had been chosen for brawn rather than brain when he asked if a female had broken through the check points at any time in the past few weeks. White was getting worried, it was just like she had vanished into thin air and he knew that that was not possible. With the injuries that she had she should be decomposing somewhere but they had combed every wood and had hounds out and all sorts and nothing. The bitch had gone to ground and he was rapidly getting to the point where he had to either find and destroy or go to the conclave and admit his mistake. That wasn't really an option since it would result in his, rather permanent, dismissal.

But where the hell was she? 

He stopped pacing and tried to think logically. Okay so wasn't dead- unfortunately. Which meant that at sometime she would go back to Terminal City to see if any of her kind had managed to survive his "attack." He let his lips curve at the thought of 452 thinking all her friends were dead, especially the ever charming 494.


	22. Waking Nightmares

22

Alec called an emergency meeting and sent Max to get some sleep. She insisted on being there but he had overruled her, stating that her emotions would get the better of the both of them and he had to do this or everyone would figure out that something was wrong. Max reluctantly allowed him to lead the way.

Alec smiled at her and told her that he would join her as soon as the meeting was over and let her know what had occurred.

Eventually she had acquiesced and gone to her room to catch some of that elusive sleep that she claimed she didn't need.

Max had told him as much as she could recall about the base where she had originally been held and then the safe house that White had taken her to. From her account they had been able to narrow it down to one of three places.

But what he wanted to say to the transgenics and transhumans was something that would shock them. So he stood in front of the group of disgruntled transgenics who hated being dragged out of bed at this hour and told them what was going down.

"They tried to take us out before and nothing. We just went to ground. They spread lies about us to the humans and we smiled and tried to pass ourselves off as unthreatening and when they took us we just took us right back. We tried the pacifism route and look where it got us. Okay so we have a home but are any of us safe? Just look at Max."

This was one of the reasons why he hadn't wanted her to be around when he gave this little speech.

"She was taken and tortured by White and I am tired of turning the other cheek. She means more to me than that, more to all of us and we couldn't get her back because we were too busy playing it safe. I don't know what he did to her and he better hope I never find out. But she no longer feels safe here. I'm getting that back for her- back for all of us. He chose the wrong transgenic to piss off."

Alec swallowed hard.

"I say no more hiding, no more running, no more smiling and taking it. We are soldiers and they made us and we will not go away. Let's show them what their tax dollars paid for."

Mole nodded, for once totally on board with that, and one by one the council agreed and held up their fists in unity.

"Hell yeah." Mole said around his cigar

"We hit White and we hit him hard. We expose him and Manticore and this time subtlety can go to hell along with the Familiars."

Alec smiled harshly. "It's time we stood up to be counted."

Max never really slept. It probably had something to do with her shark DNA but lately she purposely didn't sleep. She had nightmares and woke up screaming, covered in sweat.

In her dreams she would hear the pulsating of a heart and against her closed eyes she could see the images that White had projected on the screen and the picture of Alec broken and bleeding.

Sleeping scared her now…hell, breathing scared her now and she hated it; hated being that weak and afraid. She had always been strong and Ames White had reduced her to a small child again.

But after weeks of sleepless nights she was mentally and physically exhausted and there was nothing she could do to stop her body drifting into slumber.

_Fade to grey_

_Tic tic_. Blood rushed through a thin blue vessel and up into a pounding heart saturated with blood.

_Thump thump_. The rhythmic sound beat against her head and she fought to open her eyes.

The blinding white light hurt her sensitive eyes and as she tried to shield her delicate corneas she realised that her hands were tied down to a metal table. Blinking harshly she could see White standing at the end of the table.

"Oh dear 452, looks like you wanted more. Well I found Ray so we don't have to worry about that."

"Worry about me." Renfro stepped up next to him. "Hello 452."

_Thump thump_.

"Nice to hear that heart's still going strong. Big brother must love you very much." She smirked. "But you didn't love him did you 452, what did you do to him?"

"She took my memories away."

"Zack?" Max called as he stepped into view, half his face hidden by metal plating and a disgusted look on his face.

"You were with him, I loved you Max, I died for you." He shouted "I DIED FOR YOU! How could you do this to me?"

"Because she's poison." Renfro answered with a smile.

"An animal." White agreed licking a lollipop.

"Everything she touches turns to death."

"Every promise she breaks." Another voice came from the corner.

"Tinga?" she stared at her dead sister.

"You promised my son he'd see me again," she accused harshly. "You lied."

"You betrayed me and handed me over to Lydecker." Brin said as she stood next to Tinga.

"Yeah thanks for that!" Lydecker waved cheerily from the corner where he was playing strip poker with Normal and Logan.

"I did my best." She whispered hoarsely. "I really did."

"Oh now 452 is that the truth?" Renfro stalked closer. "After all we all know what you are, what you do."

"Poison." Hissed several voices.

"Killer."

"Liar."

"Betrayer."

"You killed my son!" White yelled at her. "He's dead because you wouldn't tell me where he was."

"No." she shook her head as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh yeah 452, and you know what I found when I discovered his cold, dead body? His teeth were missing. Now who do you supposed could have done that?"

Max went cold.

"No, no, no, no."

"Hey Max." Ben smiled a charming smile. "Don't cry Maxie, everything will be okay. You can join me in the high place. We can finally be together again the way we were supposed to."

He moved forward and stroked her head, kissing her forehead and then her cheeks and finally planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"We can stay there together where no one gets punished and no one gets yelled and you can stay in bed as long as you like. That is if no one kills you first."

"Oh God, Ben." She sobbed into his hand as he moved her head so their eyes met.

"Thanks for killing me Max." he dropped another kiss on her lips.

"I didn't… so, so sorry…I didn't want… Ben please." She wept harshly.

"Didn't mean to Max, but that's always what you say." A voice added as Ben moved away.

"Didn't mean to infect you, didn't mean to touch you and nearly kill you, didn't mean to make you wait a year and didn't mean to break your heart." Logan accused, his eyes dark. "Didn't mean to pass me over for the first transgenic Romeo that comes along while good old Logan waited for you."

"It wasn't like that."

"You could have prevented so much Max. I can't walk because of you."

"That wasn't me!" she argued

"You could have helped ME." He shouted and it echoed around the room.

"Stop it."

"You left because you didn't care and now I can't walk!"

"STOP IT!"

"And if that wasn't enough you're new love is dead because of you." Renfro walked away.

"Alec?" her voice edged on panic.

"Oh we had to kill him, after he was assigned to breed with you and you turned him down. Then all the times you were nasty to him, he just wasn't worth keeping around. Bring him in. shame you never did tell him how you felt."

Two guards bought Alec in, kicking and screaming and without looking Renfro bought up a gun and shot him point blank in the chest.

"ALEC!"

_fade to grey_

Alec finished the meeting and headed up to fill Max in on what had happened, he was so damn tired; this day was really taking it out of him.

As he turned the corner to her room he heard her talking in her sleep, the moans getting louder and more frantic the closer he got. He raced for the door and fumbled with the knob.

"STOP IT!" she called pushing against the bed clothes.

"Max?" he raced to the bed.

"Alec?"

"Max? I'm here Max?" he touched her shoulders noticing the tears making their way down her face in floods.

"ALEC!" She screamed and bolted up in bed gasping for breath

"Max." he stroked her arm and waited for her to fully wake up murmuring soothing phrases to her.

She blinked several times. "Alec?"

"Yeah it's me." He gave her his trademark grin.

"Oh God, Alec." She threw her arms around him tightly. "I'm sorry, so, so sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything." She sagged. "Everything. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Max." he said totally bewildered. "It was just a dream."

She shook her head "No, it isn't, its true, she was right, I screw everything up. I-I'm poison."

She pulled away from him. "I always end up hurting the ones that I care about. Zack, Tinga, Logan, Brin, O.C, Ben." Her breath caught on his name. "Everyone I love gets hurt or dies because of me-"

"Max no." he shook his head but she didn't seem to hear him

"I don't want to hurt anyone else. If I stay there's no telling who'll be next, Mole, Dix, Joshua, you?" she scrambled off the bed "White will come looking for me and I can't be here. I won't risk him hurting you. I can't."

"Max stop." Alec grabbed hold of her wrist "You don't have to leave, we are your family and we'll protect you."

"No! Don't you see that's what he wants and just when I feel safe again he'll take you again," she turned to him, "I can't let him hurt you Alec you're too important to me."

Alec froze. "I am?"

"I've lost everyone else I love please; please don't make me lose you." She begged with her eyes and he forgot to breathe.

"What are you saying?" he needed her to say the words.

"I love you Alec."

He swallowed- hard.

"Like brother like-"

She pressed her mouth to his in a feverish kiss and he almost drowned in the taste. She was so sweet and spicy and hot and wet…wet? He pulled away and traced the tears that had tracked down her face.

"Max?" he stroked her flowing brown hair "Please don't go anywhere. We'll help you get White. You'll be safe again I promise. I'm here for you."

She shook her head again scattering tears everywhere. "I'll never be safe again. Not while White is out there."

He pulled her close and gazed intently into her eyes "Then we take him out."

Max looked up into the eyes that promised retribution for her and for the first time she honestly thought that things might turn out okay. Alec had her back.

"Promise me you wont go anywhere." He said, something going on the depths of those eyes that she didn't know how to deal with.

"Ok."

"No, promise me Maxie."

"I promise." She swallowed and glanced down as his arms went around her.

"So what happens now?"

"Well I have Mole and the others working on finding out which is White's base."

"Then what?"

"I have a plan."

* * *

Thanks to

Jade-K

m/a fan

SockBrain

Raven

Sohna

Masali Vanderhoeden

Grumpy2348

Ganko

Lyra Eyota

GivenAlias

AMR

Ganko

Elf16

Cloudburst

Silverdragon17

Nora

Tash

Kelly

Starr light1

Stormvind and

Wicked Vamp


End file.
